Pretend You Love Me
by TheDarkTraveller
Summary: au. Kairi is always bragging about her boyfriend and nagging Sora to get one. To stop her nagging, Sora makes up his boyfriend but trouble ensues when she wants to meet him. Riku is just the stranger that owes Sora a favour. RikuSora TidusKairi
1. Pretend There Is A Boyfriend

**Disclaimer:**** I ****do not**** own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters used. **

**Warning:**** This story will contain male/male pairing(s).**

**Summary:** **Kairi is always bragging about her boyfriend and nagging Sora to get one. To stop her nagging, Sora makes up his boyfriend but trouble ensues when she wants to meet him. Riku is just the stranger that owes Sora a favour. **

**Pairings:**** Riku/Sora, Tidus/Kairi **

"**Talking"**

'_**Thoughts'**_

_**Pretend You Love Me**_

_**Chapter One: Pretend There Is A Boyfriend**_

The sun shone overhead brightly illuminating heat throughout the island. The summer weather was delightful to some but excruciating to others whom prefer not to have a cool air source with them constantly. No clouds were visible today helping the sun to shine its brightest without anything getting in its way. Children laughed while getting soaked by the sprinkler their parents had set up to keep them cool. Ice cream shops were full of eager costumers trying anything to cool down. Couples walked hand in hand not caring about the body heat each other were most likely sharing. Even with the beyond scorching temperature, everyone appeared to be enjoying themselves. Most were just happy that they didn't have to work or concentrate on their studies.

A lone fifteen-year old boy was the only one who appeared to be sulking on the crowded streets he was currently walking in. He looked like the definition of sulking with his pouted lips, pursed eyebrows and both hands in his jean pockets. Most would think that the weather was too overwhelming for him but the truth of the matter was that he hardly noticed. His present thoughts were just on where he was going and _who _he was meeting. Usually he would have been excited to spend time with his very close friend but lately it has been everything but fun. He released a long sigh causing some of his spiky bangs to move from the front of his face. How long has it been now? Five almost six months perhaps? Soon he would literally start falling down the stairs to purposely have an excuse not to hang out.

It wasn't always this terrible when going to meet his female companion. Kairi had always been his best friend and the girl he could tell anything to. She would always be there for him and vice versa but lately things have been a bit different. No, things have been a lot different. Instead of wanting to hang out with him she's more interested in what her boyfriend wants to do and that doesn't include him in any shape or form whatsoever. Sometimes he wanted to accidentally hurt Tidus just for being an attention hog. He wasn't just angry at Tidus though. Kairi had definitely changed during the course of the last few months. Basically her boyfriend was the only person in the world. She treated him like her saviour and it annoyed himself to the extent where he gained weird twitches whenever he saw it happen in front of him. Of course she would never notice because Tidus was there.

The boy released another sigh he was holding. He never actually told Kairi how he was feeling because he didn't want to ruin her happiness. It was one of those lose-lose situations and he hated it. He looked down at his watch to make sure he wouldn't be late. Just because he was angry didn't mean he didn't want to make Kairi wait at the coffee shop. It was the place they always used to go to Saturday mornings. It felt good just to let loose and relax before the pressures of school would return in a few days. Now he relished these moments with Kairi even more since they rarely occurred. Today was one of those rare days where Tidus had to work at that place (he wasn't really listening when it was told to him nor did he care) and it would just be him and Kairi. He was looking forward to it more now.

The red hand signal indicated for him to stop walking which he did. His thoughts were still revolving around his friend but he made sure to pay attention to the signal. From past experiences he would know that one couldn't actually know when the signal changes. Sometimes it would feel like he was waiting forever while other times felt too fast for his liking. He looked down towards the dirty asphalt below him. He had lost count on how many times he had dropped precious food onto that same ground just because the signal change surprised him. He would forever curse the intersection signals.

Others around him stopped also noting the signal change. He looked up and immediately his eyes grew wide. A boy not much older than him was too indulged into his book and hadn't noticed the change in traffic. He was going right into oncoming traffic. On an impulse and not even truly knowing what he was doing, the brunet ran onto the street with speed he never knew he had. He dived towards the boy causing him and the stranger to fall onto the opposite sidewalk. The loud honks meeting his ears indicated that he had indeed just narrowly missed the traffic. His pulse was beating at an insane pace with excitement and fear. He had never done something so impulsive in his entire life and he had to admit that it felt good.

As he tried to stand he winced from a sharp pain on his side. He didn't have the best landing after all. He was surprised when a hand reached out implying the will to help. He gladly took it and quickly brought his sore body to a rise. He realized that it was the stranger which he had just saved that had helped him up. When the heck did the boy stand up? He now had a better glimpse of the stranger and couldn't help but blush a bit by their close proximity. The boy was far from ugly and in his words would actually be drop dead gorgeous. The spiky-haired teen couldn't help but notice the little things like how his shoulder-length silver hair flowed perfectly around his face or how his sea-green eyes made him melt. He couldn't believe it! He was flushed by literally some random guy off the street.

"Are you okay?" Great even the guy's voice was sexy. He felt himself nod slowly but wanted to punch himself for acting like a complete fool. The guy was probably thinking of him as some creepy teen but when he looked closer at the stranger, only concern was evident on his handsome face.

"Good. I can't believe you just did that. That was amazing! You have some guts. I could have been road kill by now if it weren't for you."

He continued to stare at the boy's handsome feature before it clicked the _he_ was actually talking to him.

"Um y-you're w-welcome." Why the heck was he stuttering! It there was one thing that He didn't do, it was stutter. He didn't even stutter when he had to make that speech in front of the entire school. He mentally slapped himself for that. So much for looking brave and heroic in front of the handsome stranger.

"I don't have time now but I would love to make it up to you. By the way my name is Riku." The boy smiled at the brunet displaying his pearly, perfect teeth. Was this guy flawless or something? He did like his name though. Riku…it sounded manly yet elegant. What Riku had said finally dawned on him and he realized that he should reply if he didn't want to make a fool out of himself though he was pretty sure he already did.

"Oh you don't have to." He exclaimed while shifting his head from side to side. He was so proud. He didn't stutter. Take that Riku! Wait…what was going on again.

"But I want to. I technically owe you my life. Just name a favour, any favour and I'll do it for you umm…"

"Sora." Sora stated taking the hint that the boy wanted to know his name too.

"Right. So is there anything I could do for you?" Sora gulped. Was there a bit of a seductive tone in the boy's voice or was it just him? '_Ack get your mind out of the gutter Sora!'_

"Not really."

"Okay well maybe you'll need a favour sometime down the road. Can I see your phone?" Sora gazed confusedly at Riku before reaching in his pocket and handing him his phone. He saw Riku program something quickly in there before handing it back to him.

"There. Now you have my cell number. Just call me if there's anything I can ever do for you?" Riku gave Sora another heart-warming smile before crossing the street while waving back. The signal had finally changed to the walking symbol. Sora continued to stare as Riku's form as it disappeared into the large crowd trying to cross before the light changed. When he snapped out of his thoughts he noticed that he was on the wrong side of the street that he needed to be on. He let out an exasperated sigh when he saw that he would have to wait until the light changed again. Looking down at his watch he noted that since he did leave his house early there was still probably enough time to make it to the coffee shop on time. Hopefully there won't be anymore people in need of his heroic nature again today. His sides were still pretty sore but meeting Riku hadn't been totally bad. In fact now the boy owed him a favour. Perhaps he could get some free ice cream off the boy. Somehow his thoughts always came back to food.

* * *

He rounded the street corner and saw the coffee shop. He never could remember its name but just recognized it by its peculiar logo. It almost resembled a rodent's head. He took one hand out of his pocket and entered the coffee shop. He began to look around to see if his friend had already arrived. The brunet's question was answered when he saw Kairi waving him over to the table. He trudged towards the table and took a seat opposite his female companion while giving her a smile as a greeting. 

"Hey Sora! I already ordered our drinks so they should be coming soon." Kairi stated excitedly to the boy. He was glad that she appeared to be excited too about just them two hanging out together. The last thing he wanted was whiny Kairi because her boyfriend had to work. Oh how he despised whiny Kairi. Sometimes she would just have those days.

"Okay. Am I late?" He asked looking at his watch to see if his speculation was correct.

"No you're right on time. I'm just early."

"Oh. Okay." There was brief silence between the two before a suspicious glint appeared in Kairi's eyes. Oh no. Sora knew that glint too well. Kairi was either plotting something or had to use the restroom. Okay so maybe he didn't know it that well.

"So Sora," Kairi began in an obvious sly tone, "I met this really cute guy that you may be interested in."

Yup it was definitely that glint, not the restroom one. This was something Sora also despised about this 'new' Kairi. Ever since she had started dating Tidus she felt that Sora should also feel the happiness that her boyfriend had brought her thus leading to many attempts to set him up with pretty much any guy she encounters. Ever since he had told her about his preference for the same gender, she had been setting him up with the guys she couldn't date because she would never ever cheat on Tidus of course. This has led him into some quite interesting and beyond humiliating experiences. He has tried countless times to say that he didn't want her help nicely but she had simply shrugged him off. Soon he won't be as understanding.

"Um Kairi it's really okay, I'm not looking for anyone right now."

"It's okay Sora I know you too well to tell when you're lying. You don't have to pretend in front of me."

"No really Kairi I'm not lonely, sad, miserable, lonesome or whatever you may be thinking in that mind of yours." Sora stated mumbling the last part so that his friend would not hear it and take offence. The waitress came at this point and delivered their drinks. She set down a chocolate mocha in front of Kairi and a cinnamon mocha in front of Sora. They both said their thanks before Kairi took a sip of her drink and resumed their conversation.

"I know Sora but what Tidus makes me feel is so inexplicable. I feel so happy whenever I'm around him and I just want you to feel that way with someone too. Anyways so his name is Andrew and he's totally gorgeous. Not like 'wow he is cute' but more like 'wow he would make some pretty nice offspring'. Oh and guess who I bumped into on my way here this morning. You remember Matt right? Well…" Sora looked out the window as Kairi continued her infamous rambles of guys he should be with. _Sigh._ He really missed the good old days. He watched as everyone appeared to be having more fun than him at the moment and was suddenly envious. It was getting harder and harder to tune Kairi out if she kept increasing her volume.

"Sora!" Sora snapped out of his thoughts outside to look at his companion. She was glaring at him obviously knowing about his lack of interest of what she was saying. "Why aren't you listening?"

"I am it's just wouldn't you rather talk about something else. I mean what about that history project we have. What topic did you choose to research?" Sora asked hoping to calm down the girl. Whiny Kairi was annoying but angry Kairi was frightening and then there was hungry Kairi but he really didn't like thinking about that.

"It doesn't matter what I'm doing for history. It's due in like two weeks so who cares. I'm trying to help you find a potential boyfriend but you're ignoring me. Don't you want to go on a double date with Tidus and me?"

"Not really." Kairi's facial expression made him cringe in fear immediately regretting those words which came out of his mouth. "I mean I would love to double date but I could find my own date."

"I'm not saying you couldn't I just want to help, Sora."

"Well maybe I don't want your help." Sora knew his tone was louder than it should been but he couldn't help it. Whatever he had been holding in for the past few months was pushing for a release. He was pissed and he'd be damned to let Kairi win this battle. He was finally going to tell her to stop her annoying blind date set ups and public humiliations. He was sick of it!

Kairi raised an auburn eyebrow at Sora in what could only be described as shock. Sora never raised his voice and when he did it usually was because someone really pissed him off. What could she have possibly done besides being a good friend and helping him out a bit?

"Sora, when was the last time you had a date that wasn't because of my help?" Kairi asked after she composed herself from the initial shock. Sora expression instantly grew from anger to confusion. He began to ponder her question and realized that she did have a point. He just wasn't going to admit it.

"It doesn't matter Kairi. I never actually asked for your help so you should have never assumed I wanted it."

"Well sorry for being concerned for my best friend. I promise never to do it again."

"It's not concern when you just think I'm sad when I'm really not. I just want us to talk about other stuff than just my or your romantic life."

Sora watched his friend have an unreadable expression placed on her face. He grew worried thinking that maybe he had offended her when he really was just trying to be honest. Didn't they agree to always be truthful with each other and never keep secrets? Kairi finally responded with a small smile letting Sora's worry quickly disappear.

"Maybe if you just gave Andrew a chance you'll like him. Who knows maybe he could be the one?" Kairi began to chuckle while Sora's anger returned. He suddenly had the urge to rip out all his hair in frustration. Why was she being so difficult?

"What do you not understand? Seriously. I. Don't. Want. A. Boyfriend." Sora exclaimed slowly hoping the message will finally get through.

"But if you just give him a chance-"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because…because…" Sora noticed a smug expression placed on the girl's visage and his eyes immediately narrowed. He would not give her the satisfaction of being right. "I already have a boyfriend!" Silence, complete silence was the only thing between the two companions for what seemed like hours. Kairi's face showed her surprise clearly with her wide eyes and eyebrows raised to their full extent. Sora was just as equally surprised. '_Oh. My…What the heck did I just say?' _He really hoped that he could go back in time and just smack himself before he let those words out. What was he going to tell Kairi now? That he was lying? No he couldn't possibly give her that fulfilment. But then…what was she going to say?

"What?" When Kairi finally spoke Sora had to admit that he was relieved. At least she could compose a word unlike him. The times he had tried to say something so far had only led to choked sounds coming out. What was he supposed to say to her? He really had no choice now but to just go along with it. Confessing the truth was no longer an option.

"Um…I said I already have someone." _'Please believe it.'_

"I thought that's what you said. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" The hurt and disappointment was definitely evident in her voice and it made Sora feel guilty and he didn't even really do anything. Since he was already lying to her, he mind as well continue.

"I didn't want to tell you until I knew that it may get serious as in an actual relationship. If he was just another boring date I didn't think that telling you would be important."

Kairi's lips formed an 'o' and she slowly began to nod her head in understanding. Sora was glad that she wasn't angry anymore but he still felt guilty for lying to her. It was initially her fault though for suffocating him with pointless blind dates after another. His female companion stared at him for a few more moments before a smile appeared on her face. Not just any smile though, it was her creepy smile.

"So, are things getting serious then?"

"As a matter of fact they are." Sora stated smugly. Maybe for once he could make her jealous of his relationship. Since there technically is no relationship he could just make everything up as he went along. If he was going to have a pretend boyfriend then he was going to have a perfect boyfriend.

Kairi's smile grew bigger if possible at Sora's last statement. In one swift motion she jumped out her seat and grabbed Sora's hands all while letting out what could only be described as a squeal.

"Oooh what's he look? Is he totally gorgeous? Is he really romantic? What made you initially fall for him?" Kairi asked in a matter of seconds causing the questions to sound all jumbled together. Sora's brain took a moment to process the questions and before coming up with viable answers.

"Umm well he's really good looking. I mean he really is. His handsome face is admired by all and I always get envious stares whenever we're together!" Ok so he was overdoing it a little but there was no law stating that he couldn't make this guy sound like the greatest human that ever lived. "Of course he's romantic. On our first date he brought me flowers but not just any flowers. He brought me red roses, you know my favourite ones. He even said he knew they were my favourite because on our very first encounter I told him. I didn't even remember telling him so I thought that was really sweet." Sora saw how Kairi's face lit up with excitement after his miniature story. She believed every word that he had said and he had to agree that he was having fun.

"Sora that is so sweet! Does he do things like that all the time?"

"Of course." Sora answered proudly.

"He sounds great. So what's his name?" Kairi asked innocently while waiting patiently for his answer. Sora's mouth went dry and all movements temporarily numb. What was he going to say? Should he make up some name too?

"His name?"

"Yes Sora what's his name already."

Sora glanced around the coffee shop desperately searching for something that may give him a name. He was horrible at just making up names so he didn't even want to try. If his boyfriend was believable so far then he wanted to keep it that way. He looked down and frantically searched his pockets for anything that may have someone's name on it. He knew that Kairi must be giving him confused looks but he'd come up with an excuse later. Right now he needed a name. He pulled out his phone. It reminded him about his occurrence with that boy this morning. '_What was his name again?_'

"Riku." The name left his mouth absentminded and he was even surprised he had said it. Kairi's voice reminded him of what he was supposed to be doing.

"Riku, huh? That's a nice name. Are you going to call him or something?"

"What?"

"You were looking at your phone when you were saying his name."

"Oh that. No I was just thinking of an um…previous conversation we had this morning."

"Aww you two sound like the cutest couple ever. Of course you do have some competition with Tidus and me." Sora gave her an annoyed look which she didn't notice of course as her ramblings concerning her wonderful boyfriend continued. He was just about ready to tune her out again when she asked the dreadful question.

"So, when are we four going to double date?" The question was so innocent yet left Sora wanting a hole in the ground to just magically appear and lead him into some parallel dimension he had read once in some book. Too bad reality was not on his side today.

"What are you talking about?" He figured that in order to produce the most liable excuse he must first act dumb and to give him some time.

"You know, I always meet your dates so I think we should double date. It will be so much fun and I can meet Riku."

"Yeah I don't know. Riku is a very busy guy. That's how he could afford all the romantic gestures he gives me." Sora gave himself a mental pat. It wasn't the best excuse but it would do.

"Oh come on he has to have some leisure time or else you would never see him either." Sora felt like taking back his pat now. He couldn't get anything past Kairi. Sometimes he cursed her determination.

"I suppose but-"

"Then it's settled! Tell Riku that I would love to meet him. How about tomorrow afternoon? That's when Tidus gets off work and maybe Riku will be available too."

"I don't-"

Kairi quickly covered Sora's mouth before he could finish his sentence. "I won't take no for an answer, Sora." The glint was back in her eyes and Sora wasn't in the mood to see angry Kairi again today. He just nodded his agreement since his lips were still not in use. Kairi released her hand from Sora's mouth and finished the last sips from her beverage. She looked down at her watch and frowned.

"Listen Sora I have to go. I promised my mother I would help her clean the garage today. I'll call you later and confirm with you where to meet and when, okay. I really want to hear more about Riku too!" With that said Kairi was waving back at Sora as she exited the coffee shop. When she had left he immediately put his head in his hands. What had he gotten himself into? He really needed to think more before he actually spoke. There was only one solution out of this mess and he really didn't want it to come to this but he now knew that he had no choice whatsoever.

* * *

He couldn't deny that he was nervous. After all who wouldn't be? He wasn't usually the shy type but he wasn't the very outgoing kind either. That was more Kairi. He slowly inhaled and exhaled trying to calm his nerves. It worked for a few seconds before he remembered why he was nervous to begin with. 

His adamant pacing was not helping much either. How long had he been going back in forth in his room now? An hour? Maybe two? He really didn't want to know. He shouldn't be feeling this way anyways. The guy owed him a favour. If anything, he should be far from nervous. With a bit of newfound confidence he picked up his cell phone from his desk and flipped it open. He gulped and released an exasperated sigh which he had been holding for quite a while. He searched through the list of phone numbers already programmed into the mobile phone and scrolled down towards the desired name.

'_Here goes nothing.'_

Sora pressed the button to call and the phone began to dial the chosen number. He just hoped that he didn't make a fool of himself like this morning and would actually be able to form sentences properly. He listened to the ringing and waited until the other would answer. A few seconds passed before a familiar masculine voice rang into his ears.

"**Hello?"**

"Hi Riku, it's Sora"

"**Hey Sora! What's up?"**

"Nothing much." A brief pause ensued between the two boys for a moment as Sora thought how to bring up such a conversation. Should he just be blunt about it or bring it up a bit more casually? Finally the silence was broken by Riku with the question Sora had been trying to avoid yet bring up nonchalantly.

"**So did you think of the favour yet?"**

"Actually I did." Sora really didn't want to discuss something so bizarre on the phone so he decided that his best choice would be to just talk to the boy in person. "But I would actually like to talk to you in person about it. Are you free anytime soon?" He asked hopefully. Kairi wanted to meet him tomorrow so he really didn't have much time to work with.

"**I guess so. I'm free now if you are?"**

"Really?! Okay then how about we meet someplace?"

"**Sure. Do you know that coffee shop with the mouse logo?"**

It's a mouse logo? Well he just answered one of Sora's greatest mysteries. Now that he thought about it more it did look like a mouse's head. Weird.

"Yeah I know it."

"**Great. How about we meet there in about half an hour?"**

"Okay."

"**See you then."** Riku hung up before Sora could say his farewell. He closed his phone and placed it inside his pocket. Looks like he was going back to the place where this entire mess all started. Sometimes he would think that life truly loved to mock him. Hopefully life won't screw with trying to explain things to Riku. If he was lucky, Riku would understand or else Sora would be in even more trouble. The brunet let out a long sigh before collapsing onto his bed. He was now more nervous than ever. He somehow got the feeling that today was just going to be one of those interesting days.

**_

* * *

_**

This is just some random plot that has been bugging me. Take that plot I wrote the first chapter!

**_TheDarkTraveller_**


	2. Pretend That We're Dating

**Disclaimer:**** I ****do not**** own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters used. **

**Warning:**** This story will contain male/male pairing(s).**

**Pairings:**** Riku/Sora, Tidus/Kairi **

**A/N: Slight Tidus bashing and may be slightly OOC in near chapters. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers:**

Slytherinett: Thanks. It's okay to be lazy. I'm always lazy. :)

pichu10176: Thanks. I thought it was a cool plot too. It just wouldn't leave me alone.

darkssjangel: yay! lol

Razzbarries: Thanks. Will Riku say yes? I don't even know. lol

shadowtailmon: lol don't hurt your sister. Hopefully you like the new chapter.

kikyo919: Thanks for being so considerate. I actually updated this sooner than expected. Your comment was actually really motivating. Thanks. :)

nick: lol I know that feeling. My friend loves to embarress me in public that way. That's who Kairi's behaviour is actually based on. XD

nya: Thanks. I think Sora is adorable in the story. I just want to hug him. :)

"**Talking"**

'_**Thoughts'**_

_**Pretend You Love Me**_

_**Chapter Two: Pretend That We're Dating**_

Sora strolled through the crowded streets of the denser part of the islands. Everyone was practically here every weekend because it contained the best parts of the town. Exquisite restaurants, designer outlets and tourist attractions all adorned the place. It was a madhouse there every weekend but nobody seemed to care since shopping or eating took their minds off the heavy population. Sora's favourite coffee shop was also located in the downtown district of the town. The place would be flooded with customers some parts of the day and almost empty during others. Sora and Kairi always used to come early to miss the heavy amount of customers so that they chat more privately. It was safe to say that that hasn't happened in a while since Kairi didn't get up as early as she used to. A scowl appeared on the brunet boy's face. It was probably because of her late night phone calls to Tidus.

Kairi was always a morning person. Up bright and early and ready to start the day as soon as her eyes opened. She was never cranky nor had those annoying dark rings appear under her eyes from any lack of sleep. Sora always wondered how she did it. These days though he would find himself sometimes waking up before her. Sora remembered the first time that happened. Since he walks with his female companion to school everyday, he was used to her antics of trying to awaken him. That day the tables had turned and he found himself actually waiting for _her _to prepare herself. He had to admit that he was beyond shocked that day. Now it happens so commonly that he has no choice but to shrug it off. After all, she did put up with him for years.

The spiky-haired teen continued onwards towards his destination of the coffee shop. The last time he had been in that place more than once in one day was too long ago to even remember. Under normal circumstance he wouldn't have minded. No not at all, but then again his reasoning is far from ordinary. How many can say that they were about to go meet a total stranger to ask if they would pretend to be their boyfriend? He was guessing not many. The butterflies in his stomach only worsened since his chat with Riku just minutes ago. Why did it seem longer? He didn't know how to bring it up. He knew that Riku was expecting to do a favour for him but the silver-haired stranger probably thought it was just a free meal or something. Personally, Sora wished it was just that but Kairi was expecting someone tomorrow and he would rather spontaneously combust than admit he made up the entire thing. Angry Kairi was bound to be released.

Sora's strides quickened due to his nervousness and guilt. He hadn't lied to Kairi since he told her his crush was some random girl just to get her off his back. This was of course before his sexual orientation was known to her. Now that he thought about it more, the only times he had ever resorted to lying was when she wouldn't stop patronizing him. He wondered if she knew what she was doing and if other people have fell victimized by her creepy stare of doom as he liked to call it. If Riku did agree to this bizarre plan then he worried for his safety too. One thing is for sure, Kairi will not leave him alone. Questions will be coming at him from everywhere and Sora would just have to sit there while Riku probably wished his untimely doom. He was never going to make friends this way. The teen let out a long sigh he had been holding in since his seemingly never-ending thoughts began. He seriously couldn't think straight with all the possible outcomes which can happen.

What if Riku did refuse? He wouldn't blame the guy that's for sure. He barely knew him! Sora knew that if Riku did refuse then the only way out would be the truth. Kairi would know he lied and most likely be hurt, disappointed or laugh at how pathetic he was though he didn't think she would actually do the latter. Tidus might however and he _knew_ that Tidus would find out what happened no matter what because Kairi told him everything. It is very unnerving and he knew that Tidus would not hesitate to say something like that to him. Tidus liked to think of himself as a popular guy and the last thing Sora wanted was the whole school finding out what he did. His entire fate was now in Riku's hands.

The familiar mouse symbol met Sora's eyes as he turned the corner. It was now or never and he preferred to just get this over with. Now how should he bring it up? Say it straight up or casually slip it into their conversation? _'Maybe I should do it like taking off a band aid and just say it quick and simple.'_

The coffee shop was surprisingly not as busy as he would have suspected it to be. The only explanation he could think of was that it wasn't that late in the afternoon for people to want to eat a treat yet. That or nobody was really in the mood for a hot beverage in this scorching heat. The excruciating temperature was definitely evident to the boy as he wiped some sweat off his brow. Sora neared the shop and was hit with another brush of nausea. He had never been so nervous in his life. The teen walked into the small shop and held the door for a girl that looked his approximately his age. She smiled and thanked him before entering the shop. Sora looked around the shop for the familiarity of silver hair or anyone who looked remotely like Riku. He had just seen the boy this morning so his image was still clear in his mind. His eyes darted from one side of the coffee shop to the other hastily looking for the silver-haired teen. The brunet assumed that Riku hadn't arrived yet and was just about to go to a vacant table when a familiar, masculine voice met his ears.

"Sora!"

The spiky-haired teen looked in the direction of the voice and quickly spotted the silver-haired teen, which reserved his thoughts, waving him over. He walked over to the table and nodded his head after Riku's verbal greeting. He suddenly felt shy under the boy's gaze and looked down. It was a wonder that he was sitting across from the boy without breaking out from a nervous sweat. Sora realized that he should at least say something to the boy since it was he who wanted to meet with him and so far all he was meeting was his shoes. It was hard to look Riku in the eyes and possibly ask him what he was about to. He could tell Riku was staring at him possibly waiting for what Sora had to say. The brunet wanted to break their momentum of silence and opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by the waitress. Sora didn't know whether to be greatly relieved or silently cursing the interruption.

Riku smiled at the waitress and told her his desired beverage. Sora didn't really hear him since he was too busy gazing at the waitress as she blushed under Riku's stare. At least it wasn't just him who felt intimidated by his piercing, jaded eyes. The waitress laughed at something Riku had said causing him to be released from his thoughts. The girl turned to him and smiled while asking what he would like. He noticed how the smile she was giving him wasn't as radiant as the one she had given Riku. Was that a touch of jealousy he saw? Sora mentally chuckled finding it amusing how the girl was envious of him. No one has ever been jealous of him so he took a moment to just bask in the glory. He had to admit that it definitely boosted his self-esteem. A faint smirk appeared on his face before he ordered the same beverage he had just had this morning. He always ordered the same thing since he started coming here.

"Do you know her?" Riku's question brought Sora from his short glorifying moment.

"No. Do you?" The brunet was curious as to why he would ask. Sure he came here often enough but this place always appeared to have new hired help almost every day. Maybe Riku knew her. She seemed to like him but what did that matter to him. After all, Riku was practically a stranger to him. The boy's personal business should be of no concern for him.

"No." Now Sora was confused. Was this just a random question to simply bring up conversation? He wouldn't criticize the boy for using an icebreaker. They weren't exactly having the most enticing conversation since he got here. He hadn't even mentioned what the favour may be for the silver-haired teen. Perhaps he should just bring it up nonchalantly. Now just how to do that was the issue.

"Why did you ask then?" He wasn't exactly the best conversationalist but at least words were now being distributed between the two.

"Just curious," Riku stated with a shoulder shrug, "she didn't appear to think that highly of you."

"It was probably because she thought she had some competition." Sora said chuckling.

Riku raised an eyebrow out of amusement. "What exactly does that mean?" He asked still amused.

"Are you kidding? She was gawking at you. She would have probably been more open if I weren't with you. Like I said, she thinks I'm her competition."

"Too bad she's not my type then." Sora was surprise to hear this. Riku had a type and if so what did that happen to be? Not like he cared of course.

"Right you're more into the blondes." The brunet stated in a sly tone. He was already warming up to the boy. Maybe soon he'll get enough courage to actually say something vaguely involving his purpose for being here.

Riku laughed. It wasn't a pity laugh, the kind Sora hated, but a real genuine laugh. It was also very enticing. _'Bad Sora! Mind out of the gutter!'_

"Tsk tsk tsk Sora, assuming never got any one far."

At this point the waitress came back with their drinks and placed them on the table in front of the boys. "Here are your drinks. Don't hesitate to ask if there's anything else I can get you." She winked in Riku's direction before heading to a table across the shop. Once she was out of ear shot the two boys began laughing. Those around them looked at them curiously and some with a bit of worry. It wasn't everyday where two people spontaneously burst into loud laughing fits.

Sora wiped a lone tear that had formed at the corner of his eye. He hadn't laughed like that for a long time and it felt good. He was naturally a very happy person and one who believed that laughing was part of the daily routine. Unfortunately the past few months have been far from amusing with Kairi being _far _from funny.

Once Riku stopped chuckling, he took a sip from some of his beverage. It was a cool drink which made sense considering the weather. He did find it strange how Sora would order something warm on a day like this. He wouldn't question the boy about it though. Riku sighed as the cool drink calmed down his body. It seemed that a heat wave had hit the islands and would be in affect for a while. He was never really one to like the summer. The islands were always warm in one way or another. The winter's rarely had below freezing temperatures and he can't even remember when it had last snowed. Riku was the type of guy that would prefer to be cool than scorching. He didn't mind having to wear an extra article of clothing or having to even sit by the fireplace. Sure summer did also have its perks but to him, the cool breeze against his skin seemed far more appealing than having to constantly wipe sweat off his face.

The silver-haired teen watched as Sora drank some of his drink. He could tell the boy was rather uncomfortable with meeting him. He just didn't know what it was exactly which had the brunet so tense. He could tell that the brunet was stalling and wondered why. It wasn't like he wanted to be rude but it would make his day move a little faster if the boy would just come out and say what he wanted to say. He figured that if the brunet boy couldn't bring it up himself then maybe he should give him a little push.

"So Sora, I believe you brought me here to ask for something."

Sora was initially shocked by Riku's forward comment but composed himself quickly. He did not want Riku to know how nervous he really was. _'So much for bringing it up nonchalantly.' _

"Yeah. Listen Riku before I ask you what I'm about to ask you, I want you to promise to at least hear me out completely before saying any rational comments."

Riku's faced displayed his confusion towards what Sora had said. Now _he_ was getting worried. _'What the heck did this guy want me to do?!' _Riku knew that he shouldn't jump to conclusions but he couldn't help wonder if the boy wanted him to do something that was possibly illegal. What if he wanted him to steal something? Or even vandalize something? Riku's actions froze as his next thought passed though his mind. What if Sora wanted him to murder someone?!

"Sora I'm sorry but I just can't do something like that." Riku stated as confidently and nicely as he possibly could. After all he didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings and if his innocence was just a charade, he didn't want to get on the boy's bad side.

Sora was beyond shock. He was utterly horrified and humiliated. Is he really that easy to read? How could Riku have known what he was going to ask? At least the boy wasn't rude about it. His reaction was totally understandable to Sora though. But he still felt that Riku should still at least hear what he had to say before making up his mind. Of course Sora didn't expect the silver-haired teen to agree right away but he also didn't suspect to be turned down so bluntly. Even if it was fake rejection, it still hurt.

"I know you may be thinking I'm a little weird but at least hear me out."

"But Sora it's a criminal act!" Riku couldn't believe he just said that. Surely the boy would now dislike him. Great the brunet was going to send his goons after him now. _'Is it just me or did it get hotter in here?'_

Sora's face went from shock to confusion. Had he heard Riku right? Since when is pseudo-dating illegal! He can't possible be the first person in the world to suggest this favour to a person. Sora figured that the only possibly thing he could think of as to why Riku thought of something like that would be that something definitely got lost in translation.

"Umm Riku? I don't think we're talking about he same thing anymore."

"What are you talking about? You wanted that favour from me right? Well I'm not going to be part of anything illegal."

"No you don't understand." A lot of things became clearer to Sora as he realized that he had been acting peculiar probably to Riku and he got the wrong idea. He couldn't help it when he began chucking which then turned into loud laughter. Riku gave him suspicious glances before Sora finally settled down. "I just need you to pretend to do something for me."

Sora received no immediate response from the boy sitting across from him and decided to just spill it out. It can't get any weirder between them anyhow.

"I need you to pretend to umm…be my…boyfriend." The last word Sora couldn't help but mumble as a blush reddened his cheeks and he found Riku's eyes intimidating yet again.

"Sorry I didn't hear the last part." Sora sighed. He really didn't want to repeat himself another time so he made sure that Riku would hear him this time.

"Boyfriend! I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend!" Some curious and surprised glances were given to the boys from surrounding tables. Luckily though most just shrugged the outburst off and continued with their business.

Now it was Riku's turn to be surprised and maybe a bit embarrassed. He had no idea why he would just assume Sora wanted to use him to do his illegal dirty work. He seriously needed to work on his social skills. Perhaps Sora could help him with that. Now that he thought of it more, he didn't actually make friends like the average person would. Sora seemed like a bubbly fellow. If he hung around the boy for a while maybe his people skills will improve. He just had to pretend to be the guy's boyfriend. That didn't seem so bad. Besides the earlier accusations he made on the boy, he was having a fun time just talking with him. He had to admit that the first time he met the brunet, he was intrigued.

While Riku went over the pros and cons of the situation he could be put in, Sora nervously twiddled his thumbs and bit his lip. He was pretty sure that Riku hasn't spoken in a while and appeared to be having a mental conversation with himself. Whether it was beneficial for him was still unknown.

"Can I ask why?" The voice surprised Sora causing him to gaze at Riku for a while before actually registering that a question was asked.

"What?"

"Can I ask why you want me to, you know, pretend to be your," Riku cleared his sudden dry throat before continuing, "boyfriend."

"Oh. Well it's a really long story but it mainly involves a friend of mine. Actually I think I could pretty much blame all of it on her. You see, she is really noisy at times and loves to invade my personal life. As my best friend I think she could, but only to a certain extent. She has gone beyond that about four months ago."

"So she's trying to set you up a lot?" Riku asked trying to confirm and understand what he heard so far. Sora nodded.

"Yeah basically. I guess today I just snapped and sort of blurted that I already had a boyfriend and somehow ended up describing you." Sora suddenly felt shy again and the flush returned to his cheeks. He silently cursed his body temperature.

Riku raised a silver brow after hearing that. Why would Sora describe him? Why did that make him happy? He couldn't help but smirk. He had the bad habit of becoming arrogant at moments such as these.

"It was just because you were technically the last person I saw this morning before Kairi." Sora exclaimed trying to rid himself of the embarrassment. _He_ didn't even know why he had described Riku and that was the best reason he could come up with. Riku's smirk faltered and a hint of disappointment was evident in his eyes but only for a moment. Riku would never let his true emotions be so legible to someone, much less someone he barely knew. Riku collected himself quickly and luckily Sora hadn't noticed his short distress.

"I'm guessing Kairi is the friend you're talking about." Why did that name sound familiar to him? He knew he heard it before and it wasn't exactly a very common name so perhaps he knew her. Or maybe he knew someone with a similar or name that rhymed? He found that he would get mixed up a lot with names that way. He never was the best with names.

"Yeah. Basically the abridged situation is that having a boyfriend has made her believe that I need one too. She sets me up on horrible blind dates and I just couldn't take it anymore. I would understand if you didn't agree to something like this since we did technically just meet, but I already have a master plan for it."

Riku tried hard not to laugh at Sora's choice of words. Master plan? What was this guy's mind thinking of?

"Okay so let's hear it." Sora was excited that Riku at least wanted to hear his plan. Perhaps there was hope after all.

"Well since she's hung up on going on a double date I figured that you would meet her, impress her, make her believe that I'm perfectly capable at finding a mate on my own and then we'll break up a few days later because of your own personal issues or something."

"Based on my knowledge so far of your friend, how do you know that she won't just try to find you a rebound guy?"

"I'll just tell her that I'm not ready since she believes we are already serious and stuff."

Riku thought about the situation for a moment. It wasn't difficult on his part at all. He just had to pretend to like Sora that way and impress his friend. His arrogant side came back once he realized that impressing people came easily for him. Besides Sora did save his life and the least he could do was at least try.

"When are exactly are 'we' supposed to go on a double date with her?"

"Well…umm…tomorrow actually."

"Wow you waste no time huh." Riku said while chuckling. "Alright I'm in."

Sora eyes widened and his face brightened. He couldn't believe it! Riku actually agreed. This day didn't seem like such a mess after all. He gave Riku a toothy grin and was just about to verbally thank him when his familiar ring tone sounded. Sora searched his pocket for his cell phone and checked his caller ID. It was Kairi. She was probably calling about tomorrow's double date. It just happened to be great timing too. Sora gave Riku an apologetic glance before clicking the button to accept the call and placing the mobile phone towards his ear.

"Hello"

"**Hey Sora! How is everything?"**

"Fine. You're done cleaning already?"

"**Yeah. I just called to finalize our plans before going to meet up with Tidus."** Sora's eyes narrowed. He would forever blame that sandy-haired boy for changing Kairi and creating this entire mess.

"Okay well I already discussed it with Riku and he's okay with it." Sora had to immediately remove the phone from directly on his ear to avoid losing his hearing from Kairi's obnoxious squealing. Riku appeared amused by his conversation and Sora couldn't help but glare back. Riku's smirk only grew.

"**That's so great! Okay so why don't we go get smoothies at that nice shack down by the beach. I heard they have a new flavours and it's perfect for this heat."**

"Okay that sounds fine. What time?"

"**How about noon?"**

"Noon? Isn't that kind of early for you?" Sora asked no doubt in a teasing tone.

"**Ha ha, very funny Sora. Tell Riku the plans, okay? I'll talk to you later! Bye!"**

"Bye."

The customary dial tone met Sora's ears before he closed his cell phone and placed it back inside his pocket. Sora sighed and looked back towards Riku who was looking at him curiously.

"So what are the plans…honey?" If there was one thing that Riku loved to do, it was tease people. Sora just seemed like a fun person to tease and he was right. The glare he was receiving right now couldn't compare to ones he has received in the past. Riku was going to pay the boy back for saving his life but he was going to have fun while doing it.

"We're going to meet at that smoothie shack down by the beach at around noon. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, I've been there before."

"Good because I really don't feel like explaining anything right now." Sora rubbed his temples. He already felt exhausted and was starting to get a headache. What's worse was that the day wasn't even half way over yet. "I really need to thank you for doing this. I didn't feel like being humiliated in front of Kairi."

"Don't worry, it's the least I could do." The smirk on Riku's face did not help Sora lighten up. In fact he actually became a little worried about what he had gotten himself into. "Now Sora, what exactly did you describe me as?"

"I know what I should have described you as. Really arrogant."

"Oh come on. Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?"

"Pretend" Sora stated making sure to articulate the word.

"But it still has to appear real in front of Kairi."

Sora realized that Riku did have a point. The way he had described his relationship with Riku to Kairi was one to be envious about. They had to appear that they truly cared for each other and knew a lot about the other. Riku also had to be quite the romanticist.

"You're right. We should start to learn things about each other."

"Sounds cool."

Sora let out a long sigh. This day was still complicated. He had to learn as much as possible about Riku in the given time. Hopefully by tomorrow they'll be a believable couple in Kairi's eyes.

_**

* * *

**_

I'm like Riku in this chapter. Always jumping to irrational conclusions.

_**TheDarkTraveller**_


	3. Pretend You Know Me

**Disclaimer:**** I ****do not**** own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters used. **

**Warning:**** This story will contain male/male pairing(s).**

**Pairings:**** Riku/Sora, Tidus/Kairi **

**A/N:**** Most likely some OOCness and slight Tidus bashing. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**shadowtailmon:** lol I think one day I'll really get myself in trouble for it.

**taru taru animegal:** omg no don't faint! faints thanks, though I don't think this chapter is awesome. scowls

**nya:** Thanks. I think this chapter has more cuteness than the last. Hope you enjoy it! .

**pichu10176:** If I were Kairi I'd tell them to kiss just to see it happen. Who doesn't?! lol And good observations by the way. Won't say if you're right though.

**Timeoffire45: **Thanks. I'm glad you think it's original cuz I like writing stories that are different.

**Tysonkaiexperiment:** I was amused while writing it. A little hyper too. Riku was a bit of an idiot there wasn't he? lol

**darkssjangel: **Here's the next chapter for you. Hope you like it!

**daisy.insane-angel: **Thanks. I like the plot too.

**Kamiko-Miha:** lol if you ever do that please tell me. I should try it too. No doubt that lots of people will look at me strangely. :)

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Pretend You Love Me**_

_**Chapter Three: Pretend You Know Me **_

"What's your favourite colour?"

The brunet boy pondered the question for a moment before answering.

"I guess it would have to be blue."

The warm breeze flowed through the air at a mild pace causing the sun to warm the earth. The summer weather attracted many people to the park today. Children ran around playfully while teens chatted with friends idly eating their frozen treats. Couples sat on the grass talking and enjoying each other's company. Two teenage boys sat on swings swaying slowly back and forth. The older, silver-haired male kicked the sand beneath his shoes while asking his brunet companion a question. The spiky-haired boy would answer his friend's question before asking the older teen a question back.

Some of Riku's hair flew into his face from the slight breeze and he quickly placed the hair stands behind his ear. He and Sora had left the coffee shop around half an hour ago and ended up heading to the park. The coffee shop was beginning to attract more customers and they wanted a place where their conversation could be more private. He knew the park wasn't the most private place they could have gone to but it was less crowded than the coffee shop and the fresh air felt nice. Riku had been trying to learn more about the basics about Sora such as what he liked or disliked and vice versa. So far he knew that Sora adored ice cream and hated carrots as well as the colour orange. He wondered if the two had a connection.

He knew that he didn't have much time to find out as much as possible about the brunet. After all he was expected to be with Sora tomorrow in front of Kairi. He wondered what this girl was like. The stories he had heard so far about the girl have not been the most pleasant and he pondered why Sora and her were best friends. But then again, Sora did mention she had changed, and not for the better.

The girl's name still sounded familiar to him though. After talking with Sora for a while he found out that they were a grade apart, him being the older one, and that he couldn't possible have met her at school before since they attended different schools also. That was a plus since Kairi wouldn't recognize him in the hallways at school. Riku decided to not think about it anymore since he will just be seeing the girl tomorrow and he could just see if he recognizes her appearance or not.

"What is your favourite movie genre?"

Riku snapped out of his thoughts in time to hear Sora's question. Riku shrugged. "I like a variety but I suppose I would prefer action over them all."

Sora was glad that Riku had been a good sport about the entire ordeal. If he were in the older boy's shoes he didn't know if he actually do what Riku was doing. They had been getting to know each other for about the past hour now but they still weren't that knowledgeable about the other. Sora just hoped that by tomorrow they appear as a loving, cute couple. He now regretted everything he told Kairi. When he told Riku everything he had told Kairi, the older male just laughed and stated that they should really start getting to know each other. Riku had agreed to try and be as romantic as possible. Sora flushed at the thought. He had only known Riku since this morning but he knew that the boy can be a tease when he wanted to be. He just hoped that the silver-haired teen wouldn't humiliate him in front of Kairi and Tidus. It was one thing to be romantic but it is possible for one to go a bit overboard.

"What is your favourite type of flower?"

Sora thought about the question. He had never actually thought about which flowers he liked nor did he really know their names. He had always told Kairi that he liked any flower which was yellow since he thought that would symbolize something peaceful. He knew that different flowers held different symbolic meanings but he didn't know which one stood for what. Now that he was actually being asked the question he didn't know what to say as an answer.

"I don't know."

Riku had a feeling that Sora knew nothing about flowers and decided to help him.

"Well, out of all of them which ones do you find the prettiest?"

Sora pondered again. He did find the yellow flowers pretty but they weren't exactly something someone would gawk over. He went back to when his father had given his mother flowers for Mother's Day a few months ago. He thought that those flowers were pretty but didn't exactly remember what they looked like. Perhaps they were red? Maybe were they white? Or both? Sora found himself getting confused. He never knew how many types of flowers there possibly were.

Riku saw that Sora was having a mental debate and decided to try and help the boy. He stood up from the swing and shook his feet to try and dust off some of the sand which had collected itself onto his shoes. He turned towards Sora and noticed the confused look the brunet was giving him. He gave the boy a mysterious smirk which caused Sora to ponder the older male's intentions. Riku held out his hand to Sora.

"Come on."

A brunet bow rose from suspicion and a bit from anticipation. _'What is he up to?'_

"Why?"

"I want to take you somewhere." Riku saw apprehension still on Sora's face and sighed. "Just trust me."

A moment passed before Sora finally allowed Riku to help him off his own swing. Before he had a chance to collect himself, the older boy began running out of the park while still holding onto Sora's hand. The brunet had trouble keeping up and just continued to stay behind Riku while practically being pulled towards wherever Riku was going. Riku still had the suspicious smirk on his face and looked back occasionally to see if Sora was okay. After running for a few minutes Sora noticed that Riku was finally slowing down. The spiky-haired teen doubled over to catch his breath before noticing Riku still smirking at him. The older teen didn't even appear flustered.

"I'm guessing you don't run much." Riku asked with an obvious smirk still plastered on his face.

Sora glared at the boy. "Let me guess, you're also a very active person." Sarcasm was evident in the brunet's boy along with annoyance.

"I'm actually on the track team." Sora caught the arrogance in the boy's voice but decided to let it go. He had only spent a short time with the boy but he already knew how conceited the boy could be.

When Sora looked away from the older teen, he finally saw where Riku had brought him. _'Destiny Islands Florist?' _They were standing in front of the local florist. Displays of flowers adorned the windows including a variety of daisies, carnations and roses. Some flowers were planted outside in the soil creating a humble atmosphere around the shop. It was a small shop but had a reputation for its unique creativity when creating flower arrangements and designs. Sora knew this because his mother loved flowers and had a reasonably sized garden at home. She always bought the flower seeds at this florist and enjoyed watching the seeds grow from small sprouts to beautiful flowers. His mother dragged him to the florist enough times for him to have memorized its appearance. He would have realized that Riku was taking him here if he hadn't been dragged so forcefully.

"Well are you coming in or not?" Sora hadn't realized that Riku had already begun walking inside the shop because of his nostalgic thoughts. He nodded before entering with the silver-haired teen.

The shop was filled with a diversity of different flowers all in different colours. Red, white, green, blue and others met Sora's eyes. Flowers surrounded the entire store and Sora couldn't help but think how beautiful they all looked. He had always thought his mother's garden was pretty but he knew it couldn't compare to the florist.

He saw Riku talking to who he assumed to be the shopkeeper today. The man had shoulder-length pink hair and was wearing an apron with the shop's logo imprinted onto it. While Riku chatted animatedly to the man, Sora decided to look around. After all, he assumed that Riku brought him here to see which flowers he found the prettiest.

Sora gazed at the wide display of flowers while occasionally reading the names of the flowers he found appealing. _'Apple blossoms.' 'Daffodils.' 'Geraniums.' 'Lilac' _Sora bent down a bit to smell the lilac. His mother always bought lilac scented soup because it was supposed to be calming. He was curious to see if smelling the actual thing was calming. He sniffed the flower and immediately the familiar scent of lilac flooded his nose. He had to admit that it smelled really nice.

Out of the corner of his eye Sora noticed radiating, white flowers. He instantly recognized it as the flowers his father had given his mother. When he first saw them he knew they represented his mother perfectly. His mother was the nicest, sweetest person he knew. Although he wasn't exactly the greatest symbolist, he knew that white represented something loving and honest. White was definitely her colour.

"You know they say that each flower has a profound meaning or message."

Sora was slightly startled from the voice interrupting him from his thoughts. He turned to look at Riku who was currently staring at the flowers he was just looking at.

"So I heard." He quickly replied while gazing back at the white flowers. _'White carnation.' _He thought as he mentally read the name of the flowers he was currently viewing.

"Ah, so the boy has taking a liking to the carnation, Riku." A new, masculine voice caused Sora to slightly jump in surprise and turn to the man acknowledging his presence. It was the pink-haired shopkeeper Riku had been talking to before. Judging by the way he was speaking to the silver-haired male, he assumed that they were already acquainted by some sort.

"Not really, it's just that I have seen somebody give this to someone before." Sora stated.

"Did it happen to be on a particular holiday, perhaps Mother's Day?" the man asked Sora slyly, obviously already knowing something

Sora stared at the man before him confused while nodded his head in agreement to the man.

"As expected from a flower which symbolizes purity and strength. It describes motherhood quite well, don't you think so too?"

Before Sora could answer the man, Riku's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I think we should let him look around a bit more, Marluxia." Marluxia smiled and nodded before heading towards another customer that had just entered the shop.

Sora continued to look around and read the names of different flowers. He was fascinated by the variety the small shop had. One flower finally did manage to stand above the rest. Its petals looked so smooth that he couldn't help but touch them. He was right, the petals felt velvety against his fingers.

The colour also stood out for him. It wasn't just one solid colour but was actually a creamy blend of white and pink. It was a colour no painter would ever be able to imitate in Sora's eyes. Sora continued petting the flower in a trance and didn't notice Riku come and stand beside him. Riku didn't want to interrupt Sora so he merely glanced at the flower's name and hurriedly went over to Marluxia who was collecting money from a customer.

A tap on his shoulder finally caused Sora to realize where he was and what he had been doing. A light blush crept upon his face from embarrassment. _'How long was I staring at the flower?'_

"Come on Sora, we can't spend all day here you know. There is still much more to learn about each other." Sora looked at the boy which had taken him out of his day dream and nodded. He wouldn't admit that he was disappointed to be leaving because that would mean that he was actually having fun. He was as stubborn as Riku was arrogant so he would never admit it to the other boy of course.

Riku waved to Marluxia as he was leaving the shop while the man returned the wave and gave Sora a smile. Sora shyly waved and smiled back before exiting out the door Riku was presently holding for him.

"How about we get some ice cream? My treat." Riku said to his companion.

"That sounds great!" Sora was never a guy to pass up ice cream especially one that was free. Normally he would have felt guilty on having someone pay for him but he was a bit famished since he hadn't eaten in a few hours. His stomach was doing all the thinking now.

The warm weather was an immediate attraction for ice cream for many people on the islands. Several ice cream vendors adorned the streets because of the booming business. Getting an ice cream was one of the easiest treats to achieve whenever summertime hit the islands.

The boys walked up to a nearby ice cream vendor and waited in line. There were only two couples ahead of them so they wouldn't be waiting for very long.

"This is also a great way for me to learn your favourite ice cream flavour too." The older teen stated matter-of-factly.

The brunet boy smiled before moving up towards the stored ice cream. It was already their turn to order. Riku tapped his chin in thought before a smile spread across his face.

"I'll have a fudgesicle please."

Sora salivated a little from the thought of a fudgesicle. He hasn't had one of those for a long time that he forget how delicious they could truly be. However, his mind was already made up from the time Riku had suggested getting ice cream.

"And I'll have a drumstick please."

The man at the vendor handed the two their ice cream and proceeded to take the exact change from Riku. Both boys unwrapped their desired treats and immediately attacked it in hunger. They hadn't realized how hungry they were until just recently. Both wondered what could have possibly made them so preoccupied to not even notice their hunger but didn't press the matter any further. Their priority was the treat which was currently in their hands right now.

When both boys had finished their ice cream and all wrappers had been thrown away, they found themselves back at the park they were previously residing in. The teens decided to sit down on the grass and talk more about the plan and what was going to happen the next day.

"Do you think we could really pull this off? I mean, we really don't know _that_ much about each other yet." Sora piped up after a moment of silence.

Riku shrugged casually before responding. "Who knows, but I think that we at least know a good amount about each other to be believable. While hanging out today, don't you think that some people may have assumed we were already a couple?"

Sora appeared shocked at Riku's statement before collecting himself. The boy did have a point. To someone passing by they may have appeared as a couple especially if someone saw them walking in or out the florist. He suddenly gained new courage from the thought. To have people actually believe he was with Riku that way definitely boosted his self-esteem. The one thing he will admit was that Riku was indeed incredibly handsome.

"Besides," the older male continued, "we learned more about each other today than you probably think we did. It doesn't matter how many facts we know about each other but more about the little things only a couple would know about each other. For example, I know that whenever you eat ice cream your eyes closed. You may not notice it because you do it subconsciously but by hanging around you for a while it's only natural for me to notice."

Sora realized that Riku had a good point. He had probably learned more about Riku just by being near him than actually just asking him questions. Now that he thought about it more, he noticed that he had already forgotten most of the answers Riku had given him during their question and answer time.

The boys continued to sit in a comfortable silence. There was a silent agreement between the two that they would try their best to make their relationship as believable to Kairi as possible. A sudden realization caused Riku to be snapped away from his thoughts. He frantically began to search his pockets as Sora stared at the boy confused and with a hint of amusement. The silver-haired teens face appeared worried until he felt the object of his desire inside his inner-right jacket pocket. He smiled as he pulled the object out carefully while surprise immediately became evident on Sora's face.

Sora recognized it as the flower he had been gawking at in the flower shop. He was wondering when Riku had gotten one. _'Probably while I was day dreaming.'_

"I noticed you really seemed to like it so I decided to get you one." Riku stated before placing it in Sora's hair. It fit perfectly between his spikes causing the brunet to immediately become flushed. Riku noticed the boy's blush and began to chuckle. "See, I can be romantic if I want to." He stated with a smirk placed on his face.

Sora rolled his eyes before crossing his arms against his chest. Sure he was impressed but Riku would happen to do better than that to impress Kairi. Tidus had once given her a small gift every hour for their three month anniversary. Sora would never admit it aloud, because of his stubbornness of course, but he had been a tad bit envious of his friend. No one had ever shown that much interest in him.

Sora reached up to touch the soft petals of the flower in his hair. It felt as velvety as the one he had touched in the flower shop. A small smile graced his face and Riku took it as a silent 'thank you'.

"By the way, what is this flower type called?" Sora asked just realizing that he hadn't even bothered reading the name in the florist.

"Secret." Riku said with a mysterious smirk.

Sora pouted before a light chuckle was released from his lips.

"You know Riku, if we already keep secrets from each other then I don't think this relationship will work." The brunet stated while poking the older male in the chest. Both boys began laughing from Sora's statement before returning to their tranquil silence.

Sora's thoughts were full of the teen beside him. He thought what Riku was doing for him was very considerate and hoped that when tomorrow finally arrived, the boy wouldn't regret his decision. He found the silver-haired teen to be very interesting and already considered him a good friend. Today was one of the actual fun days he's had on the weekends without Kairi.

Meanwhile Riku was thinking similar thoughts. It had just been a normal weekend morning for him when he had been literally thrown on the ground from the brunet. He did owe the brunet his life since right now he could have been seriously injured or worse…His mother might have been really angry if that happened. The older teen mentally laughed at his last statement before the brunet once again claimed his thoughts. It had been an eventful day and he had to admit that he thought this weekend would be a bore since he wasn't allowed to be with his friends.

It was a long story but basically most of his friends were currently at a weekend-long party being held at one of their beach cottages. He wasn't able to go since his parents found out about the lack of adult supervision there would be. Mainly none. So far his weekend was picking up even though it may have not exactly reached the fun level of a party. He did have to look at the advantages though. At least he wouldn't have a hangover in the morning. Or at least he shouldn't. His weekends did have a reputation for being spontaneous such as right now. Who would have thought he would be sitting in the park with his pretend boyfriend at this time?

A light breeze flowed throughout the park. It was cooler than it had been in mid-afternoon meaning that evening was upon them and soon the weather would become a bit cooler as it always does when the sun leaves the horizon. Not much though since most people in Destiny Islands slept without any sheets and very thin pyjamas. The summers could get really uncomfortable.

Sora snapped from his thoughts when a sudden realization hit him. It was going to be evening soon and he had promised his mother he would be home before dinner. He looked down at his watch and realized that he had only about twenty minutes until his mother expected him home. Riku noticed Sora's distressed appearance and stood up while Sora began to clean the grass off his pants after standing.

"I have to head home now Riku. Promised my mom I'd be home for dinner."

Riku nodded and smiled. He should be heading home too. After all his parents didn't exactly know where he was right now. He was surprised one of them didn't try to call him yet.

"Yeah, I should be getting home too. I'll walk you first though."

"You don't have to." Sora stated but silently hoped the boy would. His stubbornness would never allow him to ask the boy though.

"No, I don't have to. But I want to."

Sora didn't give a verbal reply but instead gave the boy a warm smile before they began walking out of the park. Since Riku didn't know where Sora lived, he allowed the other boy to lead and would just walk beside him. He still wanted to walk Sora home, though, because he was the perfect _boyfriend_.

The two chatted idly for the next few minutes about anything that came to mind. There conversations could be considered quite random but for some reason they both wanted to talk as much as possible with the other until they returned home.

Sora saw his house coming up ahead and mentally sighed. Today was fun and he didn't want to let it go yet. They began the trip up the brunet's drive way and towards his door. Sora was petting the flower in his hair in thought while Riku was looking around his neighbourhood. He found out that Sora was only a few blocks from him. He'll surprise the brunet later though.

"Well I should get going Sora. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." The brunet boy smiled and turned to open the door while one hand still played with the flower in his hair. Riku took note of this.

"It's called a _gloxinia_." Riku's voice surprised Sora and he turned to look at the older male, confused as to what he was talking about. His question was answered when Riku pointed to the flower in his hair.

"And it symbolizes love at first sight."

**_

* * *

_**

This chapter was orginally supposed to be posted days ago but school was being mean and I kept rewriting parts of the chapter. I still don't like it but I think it's at a point where I'm satisfied and hopefully you will be too.

Some Riku/Sora moments in there so yay!

**_TheDarkTraveller_**


	4. Pretend We're Double Dating

**Disclaimer:**** I ****do not**** own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters used. **

**Warning:**** This story will contain male/male pairing(s).**

**Pairings:**** Riku/Sora, Tidus/Kairi **

**A/N:**** Most likely some OOC and slight Tidus bashing. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Pretend You Love Me**_

_**Chapter Four: Pretend We're Double Dating**_

The sunlight peeked into the small opening in the curtains and onto a young male's face. The heat from the sun's rays caused the boy to stir and slowly awaken. A groan of annoyance escaped his lips as he stretched his arms above his head. After wiping the sleep from his eyes, the boy arose to open the curtains completely. Instantly light flooded the room and the boy blinked a few times trying to adjust his eyes to the new amount of light.

A hand ran through his messy, brunet hair occasionally working out a tangle. Although his hair was usually in a messy state, his bed hair caused his natural spiky hair to become even more ridiculously spiky. The boy, still practically half asleep, stubbed his toe at his bed side while heading towards the bathroom to do his usual morning routine. Multiple curses escaped his lips as he hopped on one foot towards the bathroom.

The brunet entered the bathroom where he proceeded to do his routine. As the he brushed his teeth thoroughly, he couldn't help but have the feeling like he was forgetting something. Something important. The boy didn't remember any thing specific his mother had told him to do and he really had no homework, except for that annoying history assignment.

Sora looked at his hands since whenever he had to remember something important he would write little hints or clues on his hands. _'Nothing.' _He shrugged and decided to just leave it be while exiting the bathroom and heading back towards his bedroom. The brunet walked into his room and noticed something tinted pink on his nightstand. _'Was that always there?' _He walked closer and quickly realized what it was. Realization hit Sora hard and he stood there shocked for a moment before composing himself enough to analyze the situation.

"Crap!"

Yesterday's events flooded his mind including what today's schedule consisted for him. He ran his hands down his face slowly as if contemplating something important before letting out a frustrated sigh. He always did manage to get himself into these types of situations. He glanced at the clock laying stationary on his nightstand. _'11:03. I still have time.' _Sora fanned himself with his hands since the heat was already excruciating even before midday. His parents have yet to fix the air conditioner but hopefully by the end of the weekend he wouldn't have to worry about melting in his sleep.

Sora went to his closet and quickly fumbled through all the clothing. He pouted as he tried mixing and matching and narrowed his eyes as he realized his favourite shirt was dirty. He stopped and thought for a moment. He wanted an outfit that showed Kairi he really wasn't trying to show off but at the same time say 'ha ha my boyfriend is hotter than yours!'. If, of course, such a garment existed.

"Wow. I have issues." The brunet stated aloud before deciding on a casual outfit that just showed off a little bit. Sora smirked before quickly preparing for his so called double date. He was actually looking forward to the afternoon and Kairi's reaction. More so the latter though.

* * *

Just a few blocks away, in a middle-classed home lay an idle teen sound asleep in his bed. With the air conditioner running at practically its maximum, the silver-haired teen couldn't have been any more comfortable. Loud snores escaped his lips every few seconds but his dreams were soon disturbed by a melody. All the joyous visions deep in his subconscious disappeared and were suddenly replaced by the melody becoming louder and louder. As the boy awakened the melody became clearer and he realized it was actually the ring tone on his cell phone. In his half-asleep state, he groggily reached for the phone buried beneath a pile of clothes on the floor. Right now he was hoping they were clean. 

He yawned as he flipped open the phone ready to kill the disturber of his sleep.

"What?"

"**Now Riku is that anyway to greet a friend." **

Riku just grunted in response, signalling the person to continue.

"**Still not much of a morning person I see. It's almost noon, I thought that at least counted as the afternoon."**

"Can you just get to the point?!"

"**Why you busy or something?"**

"No…at least I don't think so." His friend did mention it was almost noon. Wasn't he supposed to do something soon?

"**Anyways just called to tell you how much fun we're having without you."** Riku could practically hear his friend's smirk.

"Okay. Is that-"

"**It was awesome. Everyone, including me, woke up with the worst hangover in existence!"**

"Then why are you so cheery right now?"

"**The power of modern medicine my friend."**

"You're an idiot, Axel."

"**Whatever. So what have **_**you**_** been doing?"** Riku tried to ignore the emphasis on the 'you' part.

"Well I…" Riku fell silent. Yesterday's events flash through is mind like a slide show playing in fast motion. His eyes widened before he realized that he was supposed to be meeting Sora very soon.

"**Riku?"**

"Crap! Got to go Axel. Got a date!"

"**Wa-!" **

Riku shut the phone before he heard his friend's reply. He glanced at the clock near his bed. _'11:35.' _He jumped from his bed and ran to the nearby washroom. With newfound speed, Riku did his daily routine, got dressed and was out the door before even acknowledging his surprised mother in the kitchen.

* * *

Sora pranced towards the beach area where the smoothie shack was. It was where he was supposed to meet up with his 'date' and Kairi of course. He could feel butterflies in his stomach both from nervousness and excitement. Sad to say, it was his first _real_ date in a long time. He definitely did not count all the blind dates. The boy practically winced from remembering how all those had been. 

As he reached the shack's eating/drinking area he grew a bit envious with all the other visible couples around him but then remembered he was technically there for the same reason. He twiddled his fingers as he patiently waited for the arrival of his companion. He had to admit that hanging out yesterday with Riku had been really fun and he was hoping that this pretend dating thing could even let them hang out more. At least until their pretend 'break up'. Sora frowned slightly from that thought. _'Am I actually going to miss him?' _Riku was definitely an interesting person and he was quite handsome. Sora furrowed his brows in thought. Could it be that he was actually attracted to Riku?

"That could be potentially awkward." Sora whispered to himself. For all he knew, Riku didn't really seem interested in him. Sure he teased him a lot but Sora could safely assume he did that to a lot people, considering his personality. The boy can be rather flirtatious when he wanted to be. The brunet remembered one of the conversations he had specifically with the older teen yesterday where he mentioned how he wanted to spend the weekend with his friends. Perhaps there was already someone he wanted to particularly be with right now.

Sora was abruptly pulled from his thoughts as he saw a lone figure approaching quickly. He assumed that it had to be Riku since Kairi would no doubt arrive with Tidus. They were basically joined at the hip these days. The mental picture alone of that caused Sora to chuckle slightly.

Riku finally caught up to the brunet teen and bent over trying desperately to regain his breath.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked hesitantly. He was greeted with only a thumbs up from Riku while the teen still was facing the ground. When he felt he wouldn't die from the lack of oxygen he straightened up and gave Sora a reassuring smile. He glanced at his watch and put on the infamous Riku-smirk. At least that's what Sora called it in his mind.

"And with a minute to spare too. Man I'm good." Riku's smirk never left his face as he paid himself the compliment.

Sora just stared at Riku giving him a bored look. The silver-haired teen noticed and decided to try and break the ice.

"So, the others should be arriving soon right?"

"Yup." Sora found himself nervous around Riku again just like their very first encounter. Yesterday he was fine while hanging out and talking to the boy so he wondered why he was once again like this. _'My mind is betraying me.' _

Riku gazed at Sora while he watched the many emotions of the brunet change as he was in deep thought. He wondered what the other could possibly be thinking about that was causing him so much trouble. _'Maybe he's hungry.' _The teen could evidently feel his stomach growl in hunger from the lack of food. _'I sure am.'_

"Oh yeah," the older teen began, "I meant to ask you before but who is Kairi dat-" He was cut off by an excited Sora before the question could come out.

"Look! I see them coming."

From the distance Riku could see two figures approaching steadily. As they came closer Riku got a better glimpse at the couple. The red-headed girl had her arm attached to her boyfriend's arm with a wide smile plastered onto her face. She was pretty but also seemed too…_ 'Pink.' _Her dress was covered in pink, some of her hair pulled back with a small, pink butterfly clip and her shoes were basically pink with a tinge of white.

The teen realized he had probably been observing Kairi for too long because of the annoyed glances Sora was giving him and instead got a better look at her companion instead. Immediately his eyes widened as he recognized the boy. He looked at the ground hoping to be swallowed up by the earth but of course that wasn't going to happen.

"Riku?" The blond male's voice asked puzzled to see the other boy here and gazing at his own shoes so intently.

Riku looked up quickly and gave the blond a fake smile. _'He just had to be her boyfriend, didn't he?' _

"Hey Tidus. Didn't expect to see you here." _'That would be an understatement.'_

"Wait." Kairi finally decided to speak after the initial shock of her boyfriend knowing the male next to Sora. He does seem vaguely familiar. Perhaps she had seen him in the supermarket once or something. It wasn't like the island they lived on was greatly populated. "You two know each other already?"

Tidus decided to answer since Riku seemed like he wasn't going to anytime soon. "Yeah. Don't you remember Kairi? He's my neighbour."

The girl appeared confused. "Sorry I don't remember ever being introduced."

"We weren't." Riku mumbled under his breath. The statement was only heard by the boy beside him who had remained oddly quiet for the last few minutes.

Kairi finally got a better look at Riku and had to admit she was definitely impressed. He couldn't compare to the guys she had or tried to set up with Sora. He was extremely good looking with also a good physique. To put it bluntly, Riku was quite a catch. As the said male caught her staring at him, she blushed before finally acknowledging her friend that had been silent the entire time.

"Sora!" She exclaimed before pulling him into a friendly hug. "It feels like I haven't seen you in so long!"

"It was only yesterday!" Sora stated while trying to break free of Kairi's hug.

"Right, anyways I think we should go buy our smoothies. I heard they have a few new flavours too." The girl said before grabbing Tidus' arm and walking towards the smoothie shack. Sora sighed when he felt Riku's presence next to him.

"Sorry. I didn't know you knew her boyfriend." The brunet said hoping to relieve some of the built up tension.

"Neither did I." The older boy responded before walking away towards where the other couple were glancing at the many possible flavours.

Sora sighed again before walking towards the others. Kairi was currently hanging off Tidus' arm while looking at the menu excitedly.

"They all sound so good!" she exclaimed. "What do you think, honey?"

"I was thinking of trying out the new papou flavour."

"Oh that does sound good! Get me one too then."

Kairi finally let go Tidus and walked over to Sora. "Hey Sora I want to talk to you so why don't we let our boyfriends get the drinks while we get the table?" It was more of a statement than a question so Sora knew better than to question her motives. He simply nodded and quickly told Riku that he wanted a strawberry-banana smoothie before being dragged away by his friend.

Riku awkwardly took out his wallet getting the necessary money for both him and Sora. He let out a sigh hoping that things would remain silent like this between himself and Tidus for the whole time. He really didn't feel like striking up a conversation with the blond. _'I have a feeling today is going to be a long day.'_

_

* * *

_Sora tapped his fingers on the table in a melodic rhythm while watching his companion. She was smiling which was a good sign but it was also devious which wasn't so good. He knew that she would be bombarding him with questions soon. She was just debating on which to ask first.

"So Riku seems nice." _'And so it begins.'_

"Yeah, he's really great."

Kairi nodded. "A little on the shy side though. He didn't really seem like that talkative type."

Sora couldn't believe it. The day Riku didn't enjoy being the centre of attention would be when this damn heat wave ends, which seemed impossible with each passing day.

"He is very good-looking." The girl piped up when she notice Sora wasn't going to say anything soon. The brunet immediately put on a small smirk of triumph. Kairi, the girl who thought her boyfriend was the only good-looking guy left in the world, just admitted to being impressed by Riku's appearance. Sora really couldn't blame her though. After all he was awestruck the first time too.

"I just hope he has a good personality to go with it too." Sora was initially shocked at her statement and then narrowed his eyes. She always had to put a comment like that in after some form of compliment. She has changed so much and he hates it but decided to play along. Besides Riku was supposed to be the _perfect_ boyfriend.

"He does. At least I think he does. He's smart, charming, funny and overall just fun to be with. He can be arrogant at times but who isn't. And most importantly, he loves me for who I am."

Kairi was silent for a moment with an unreadable expression on her face. Sora was getting worried since he thought he had said something wrong.

"So, he has already told you he loves you?" she said it quietly which the brunet found so unlike her. _'Crap. What am I supposed to say to that?'_

"A-as a matter of fact, he has." Sora tried to say it confidently but he had never lied about something like this before.

Seconds past between the two companions before Kairi smiled at Sora. He did not like it at all though. It seemed so…fake.

"Good. You deserve someone like that Sora." Sora couldn't believe it. She was acting somewhat like her old self that he just wanted to hug her and order her to stay the way she is.

"Thank you." But for now he'll restrain himself to not seem like he was going insane or something.

Kairi continued to look at him before another devious smirk was placed onto her face.

"So, have you two been intimate yet?" she asked slyly, practically already knowing what Sora's reaction would be.

"What!?" the spiky-haired teen shouted while jumping from his chair exasperated. He received odd glances from other people around them and quickly sat back down embarrassed.

"Well, when two people lo-"

"I know what you mean! I just don't see how any of that information is relevant."

"What's wrong? It's not like I'm a stranger or something. We've known each other how long now. Come on I'm just curious is all."

"Well it's still not any of your business."

"Oh I see. So you two haven't done anything yet."

"Well I didn't say that!" _'What the hell am I doing!? Just shut up and let it go Sora!'_

"Aha, so you guys have done something!" Kairi let out one of her infamous squeals before getting a dreamy look in her eyes. "I bet it was so romantic for you too."

"Sure." _'Whatever floats your boat, my friend. Now I have to tell Riku all this new information. That should be fun.' _

"We should do this more often Sora." Sora looked at her puzzled so she decided to continue. "Double dating I mean."

"Oh yeah, sure." _'Riku and I will just have to break up before you even get any ideas then.'_

_

* * *

_Riku sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time in one minute. He and Tidus had been in line for only a few minutes and he had to say that it hadn't been anything less than awkward. He knew that Tidus wanted to say or ask him something but probably didn't know how to bring it up. Or just didn't have the guts. The silver-haired teen knew he wouldn't be able to take the silence for very much longer and decided to try and break the ice. He sure was having to do that a lot today.

"So you and Kairi seem to be really close." Riku thought he saw Tidus sigh in relief but decided to just ignore it.

"Yeah, our six month anniversary is coming up pretty soon."

"That's cool." _'Damn, here comes the awkwardness again.'_ Silence reigned once again between the two before the blond finally spoke.

"So exactly how long have you and _Sora_ been together for?" Riku noticed the emphasis on Sora but decided to not inquire about it. He and Tidus were not the best of friends nor were they very close, but he had been his neighbour for as long as he could remember and didn't feel like arguing with the guy. Besides his parents would probably make him go apologize as soon as they heard about it.

'_Crap how long were we supposed to be together for?' _"For a few months." He hoped Tidus would accept the broad answer.

"You know, I see you everyday and your behaviour didn't seem any different. I would have never suspected you to be dating someone especially that long-term."

"Well you know I figured I never really did try to have a long-term, committed relationship so I should try sometime." Riku had to smirk inwardly at his answer. It was believable, a bit truthful but also a perfectly constructed lie.

"Do you really think your relationship is going to last?" Riku knew that Tidus was not trying to be rude but for some reason he really wanted to punch the boy. Hard and straight in the nose if possible. He wasn't only being insensitive towards himself but also towards Sora too.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't really know Sora very well," _'That's right you don't so shut up before I make it so that your jaw may never move again.' _"But he hasn't had the best of luck with relationships or even just his social life in general."

Now Riku really wanted to hurt the guy.

"Obviously I should know more about him than you since your only relationship with him is you're dating his best friend, so I suggest you don't automatically assume that since Sora may not hang out with many people or have had the best love life he is incompetent of having a social life."

Tidus' shocked face at Riku's casual, defensive statement was enough for the silver-haired teen to laugh at. Of course he didn't since he wanted to keep his serious face on. The blond was still shocked as they reached the beginning of the line and counter. Riku quickly ordered his and Sora's smoothie and then casually waited until Tidus realized it was his turn.

For some reason, standing up for Sora felt really good and especially since it was to Tidus it felt even better. Throughout the years, Tidus hadn't been the best of neighbours and that would be the reason why they have their separate group of friends and barely greet each other anymore. As a child, Tidus would always steal Riku's toys after they managed to go over the fence dividing their lots just to spite Riku. Riku knew one day he would get his revenge and smirk while doing it.

The next few minutes while they both waited for their partner's drink to be made was silent between them. Riku was still inwardly smirking and Tidus didn't feel like making the other angry since he did have to spend most of the day in Riku's company. The older teen was taller and more muscular than he was even though he was pretty athletic. Getting on Riku's bad side was not on his to-do list for today.

Both boys collected their drinks and began looking for Sora and Kairi. Once the pair was spotted, they headed towards their table while keeping the silence.

* * *

"Well this has been fun so far, hasn't it Sora?" 

"Yeah. It has." Sora was actually having fun just talking with Kairi again like they used to. She managed to avoid mentioning Tidus in every single sentence so that was an improvement.

"I'm so glad you were finally able to make a relationship work." Sora was about to counter her statement but was immediately interrupted as their boyfriends joined the table.

"Oh honey you're back! I missed you." Kairi exclaimed as she accepted the smoothie from her boyfriend.

"Oh come on I wasn't gone that long." The blond replied teasingly. The girl giggled before drinking the cool beverage something she was surely looking forward to in the heat. Sora felt those weird twitches coming on again. Thankfully Riku came just in time to take his mind off the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Here you go." Riku said while passing Sora his drink and giving him a flirtatious smile for show.

"Um thanks…dear." The brunet stated while accepting the beverage. What Kairi had said just seconds ago had really affecting him. _'What exactly did she mean by that? Does she think I can't keep a committed relationship or something?!' _

Kairi and Tidus continued to flirt while occasionally taking sips of their smoothie. Riku stayed quiet as he drank the beverage but Sora had yet to touch his. _'I have to do something about this.'_ Sora thought before finally drinking from his smoothie. He calmly got up and gave Riku an unreadable look.

"I'll be right back I'm just going to the washroom." Sora looked at Riku again with that expression. Riku silently understood what he wanted and also got up.

"I'll go with you." After saying that, Sora promptly began dragging Riku away towards the restrooms.

Tidus shrugged and just continued to drink but Kairi couldn't help but let out a squeal.

"Oh my gosh! Do you know what they could be doing right now!" she exclaimed in excitement. Tidus gazed at her puzzled before realization hit.

"No and I really don't want to." With that said he tuned out his girlfriend hoping she would stop her rant about how cute they were together.

* * *

Sora stopped dragging Riku when they were just outside the restrooms. Confused, Riku decided to confront Sora about what just happened since he obviously did not have to use to washroom. 

"Care to explain what that was all about?"

"Okay I'm just going to be blunt and say it." Riku stayed silent while patiently waiting for what Sora wanted to say.

"We can't break up."

* * *

Well this took longer than it was supposed to. I have excuses I'm just sure you really don't want to read them so instead I'll just say I will try and update faster next time.

I had a lot of fun writing certain parts of this chapter. I'll let you guess which ones.

TheDarkTraveller


	5. Pretend This Is Long Term

**Disclaimer:**** I ****do not**** own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters used. **

**Warning:**** This story will contain male/male pairing(s).**

**Pairings:**** Riku/Sora, Tidus/Kairi **

**A/N:**** Most likely some OOC and slight Tidus bashing. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers! **

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Pretend You Love Me**_

_**Chapter Five: Pretend This Is Long Term **_

Sora stared at Riku worriedly. He had been staring at the brunet, without blinking, for the past few minutes and to put it bluntly, it was creeping the boy out. He had already tried waving his hand in front of the older teen's face or even snapping his fingers but the teen just continued to stare at Sora with that odd, blank look. Sora thought he would soon go insane from the eerie eyes just staring at him, seemingly lost in some other dimension at the moment.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Riku stated finally, destroying the deafening silence between the two boys.

Sora didn't know what he wanted to do more at the moment, slap the boy hard or bang his head against the wall…even harder. Instead he composed himself to address the silver-haired male's question.

"I said that we _can't_ break up." The brunet said a bit slower than previously, hoping the other male would understand this time.

Riku looked like he was about to go back into creepy, non-blinking staring mode so, Sora decided to pipe up and add some clarification to the situation.

"I didn't mean it that we will never break up," Sora began and added a little 'thank heavens' under his breath, "but that we will have to _stay_ together for a little longer than what was previously intended."

Riku gave the spiky-haired brunet a questioning look before relief flooded his face. He really thought Sora was beginning to actually believe that their farce relationship was real. He had his share of clingy relationships and to put it bluntly, they were unpleasant to say the least. He quickly shuddered at the memories.

"Okay…can I at least know why?"

Sora nervously chuckled while scratching the back of his neck. He was really stubborn especially when it came to competing with Kairi. Their friendship was mostly based on competition with each other but they still cared deeply for one another. They just wanted to know who was better at certain things and shove it into the loser's face. They truly did have a really honest friendship.

"Well you see, Kairi thinks-"

"Wait, hold on I think I know where this is going." Riku interrupted.

"You do?" the brunet asked sceptically.

"Are you guys always competing like this? I mean it's normal for friends to be competitive on a certain level, but you two even compete on who has a better boyfriend."

"So, she started it!" Sora stated with a pout adorning his lips.

Riku smirked clearly amused by Sora's childish reaction. He also found Sora's pout to be undeniably…cute. He sighed while running his long fingers through the strands of his silver hair. He knew that he would give in. Plus, he was sort of having fun pretending to be with Sora and he needed all the amusement he could get. His friends would be coming back from their weekend getaway soon, and no doubt Axel would brag about every thing he missed. Sometimes he really hated being left out.

"Okay, I'll do it. So what exactly is the new plan of action?"

Sora's face immediately brightened. He was glad that Riku agreed to stay in their 'relationship' for a bit longer and with very little force even. He mentally smirked at the thought.

'_So this is what it feels like to have your man whipped.' _

A light blush appeared on his cheeks before Sora quickly composed himself and clapped his hands together excitedly. A determined glint appeared in his eyes and a strange smirk was placed on his face. Riku backed up slightly from his nervousness. Sora could be scary at times and those would be one of those times.

"Okay, so she thinks that I can't keep a long-term relationship and I just want to prove her wrong. She already thinks that we have been together for a few months so we'll just pretend to be together for a little while longer."

"What exactly is a little while longer for you?" Riku asked sternly. He had a feeling of what Sora's answer would be but was not exactly in favour of it yet.

"A few weeks." The brunet countered meekly.

Riku stared at him with the same stern expression before sighing once again and giving in. He did promise the boy he would do this favour for him and it would be extremely rude to back out now. Besides, he would not exactly be here if it weren't for the brunet currently standing in front of him. He just hoped that no one other than Tidus would find out about this. That was really all he needed now, for his friends to find out he was in a long-term "relationship". Now if only he could convince Tidus not to open that big mouth of his. It wasn't exactly like he could ask the blond to simply not inform anyone about his relationship with Sora. That would seem pretty out of character for his "perfect" boyfriend reputation, and Sora would most likely be pissed if Kairi were to find out that he wished to keep things secret.

'_When did things get this complicated?' _He wondered.

"Fine."

Sora smirked while making the whip noise under his breath and a small whip-like gesture with his hand.

"What was that?" Riku asked confused and tinge bit suspicious.

"Nothing." Sora replied innocently. Riku decided to let whatever that was slide and instead ask the inevitable questions.

"So how will we, you know, make this work?"

"Well, I'll just make up details about our relationship status and report them to you afterwards. That way we can avoid any miscommunication. We can't have different views on our relationship or Kairi will get suspicious. Then we'll have to make up something that causes us to break up after a few weeks. But we won't need to think of something for a while. Besides, I want the reason to be really decent and viable. That means absolutely no infidelity. I would rather rot in the hot, burning sun than have Kairi find out my _boyfriend_ cheated on me." Sora stated the last part firmly, hoping Riku would not forget the point he made.

Riku quickly nodded in understanding. The last thing he wanted to do was make Sora mad. The brunet was the type to not get provoked easily but he did not want to see what would happen if someone did manage to push the brunet boy over the edge. It was just better to go along for the ride.

"You will have to keep up the charade in front of Tidus, though." Sora added afterwards.

"Yeah, I know. Why didn't you tell me he was dating Kairi?"

"You never asked."

Riku gave Sora an "are-you-serious" expression. Sora chuckled nervously while fiddling his fingers under Riku's intense gaze. Even though he didn't look like it, Riku was surprised at Sora's ability to change emotions so quickly. One minute he's practically threatening him and the next he looks like he couldn't even hurt a fruit fly. And those were the most annoying insects of them all. The silver-haired teen realized that the brunet wore his emotions so blandly for all too see, which could be bad from the teen but probably advantageous for him. He simply didn't know how yet.

"Well it's not like I could have even known that you two already knew each other."

"I guess."

"Wait, does that mean you already met Kairi too?" the brunet asked confused.

"No I never met her but I have heard Tidus talk to her before. He was never really the quietest neighbour. It just didn't click that the girl in his yard was your friend. She sure has one obnoxious laugh."

Sora laughed a bit at that comment. Kairi and Tidus were really two peas in a pod. In the hallways at school, he would be able to find his best friend simply by listening. She had a voice and especially knew how to use it.

"Don't you think we should be heading back now? I mean, they might get suspicious of what we're actually doing here." Riku stated annoyed that his perfectly good smoothie was probably half-melted by now. It wasn't exactly cheap, especially since he also purchased Sora's smoothie.

'_My fault for trying to be a gentleman.'_

"Yeah I guess so. Kairi is definitely the type to jump to irrational conclusions."

* * *

Kairi rummaged through her small purse with a scowl. She felt everything from tissues to cosmetics but not the object she currently desired. Tidus watched, clearly uninterested in helping her find the item she was searching for, occasionally sipping from his smoothie. He knew exactly what she was looking for and wanted nothing to do with her strange plan.

"Yes! I found it." The girl shouted while holding the cell phone above her head in triumph. She had a devious smirk on her face and quickly turned to her companion.

"You stay here. I'll go see if I can get a good picture of them doing the naughty." She stated slyly. Tidus just sighed. He was used to her bizarre actions by now. He understood that she was happy for her friend, but stalking and photographing them just might be going a tad overboard. Besides, he couldn't care less about what they were doing right now, and was trying not to even fathom the fact. He was happy though, now Kairi would focus more of her attention on him instead of always bringing up her brunet friend into the conversation. It was really getting annoying how she would pause a make-out session to ask if some random guy he never met would be good for Sora as a blind date. Seriously, the guy should get his own damn dates!

"I wouldn't even think about coming."

"Your loss." The auburn-haired girl got up and began to head in the direction of the restrooms, but was immediately disappointed at the sight of the two figures of her aspiration walking towards them. She sat back down and grumpily placed the cell phone back into her purse, not caring where it landed. She may have lost this battle but the war has only begun. The girl knew that there will be many possible stalk-and-photograph-them moments.

Sora and Riku approached the table and sat down in their previously abandoned seats. They tried to look as innocent as possible since the look Kairi was currently giving them suggested that she thought something definitely happened. Sora just prayed that Riku would still be able to look at him by the end of the day. He knew that _look_; the innuendos won't be stopping for a while today. He sighed while reaching for his half-melted smoothie.

"Well you two sure took your time." Kairi stated slyly, obviously implying something.

Sora flushed and was about to explain how their rendezvous was completely innocent but Riku had other plans.

"Well, can't deny it when nature calls." Riku replied with a smirk that could rival the girl's. She grew shocked at Riku's straightforwardness but quickly gained a dreamy look in her eyes, still with the same sly smirk placed on her face. Sora was still flushed from embarrassment but tried to hide it while sipping up his cool beverage. He knew that Riku always had to be a tease but did he have to fuel Kairi's imagination. Now he'll never hear the end of it. Looking across the table, he could tell that Tidus was uncomfortable by the situation too.

Kairi drank the last of her smoothie before handing the empty container to Tidus, who threw it out into a nearby trash bin. Sora discovered that the pair sitting across from him had already finished their beverages, and were probably waiting for himself and Riku to finish theirs. He hated when people waited on him so he drank the cool liquid at superhuman speed. He was practically immune from brain freeze now from all the practice. Living on an island, where it was hot almost all year round, caused the brunet to have to learn these things. Some might not call it a skill, but he considered it his talent.

Riku watched his companion, impressed by his speed. There were still the little things that he saw Sora do that made him intrigued about the boy even more. Just being near Sora was an adventure itself. Riku quickly finished his beverage, realizing that he was the last one still with their drink.

"Well we had our treat, what should we do now?" the only female of the group asked. Sora shrugged, not really caring as long as the awkwardness died down.

"How about we just walk around for a bit?" her blond boyfriend suggested.

"That's a great idea, but wouldn't it be even better to walk along the Boardwalk. They have amazing shops there and gorgeous dresses in their boutiques."

Sora could tell that Tidus wasn't too fond of the idea but would rather be pounded in the head with a hammer, than go against his girlfriend's will.

'_She really does have him wrapped around her finger.'_

"That sounds fine, honey." He said before embracing the girl next to him tightly. Sora felt the twitches come on again. He hated it when they were so affectionate in public. The young teen composed himself before flashing a bright smile towards his partner.

"Is that alright with you, _Riku_." Sora made sure to say the boy's name sweetly, hoping to prove that he could be affectionate too.

"Yeah, it sounds fine. If your there, then I'm definitely game." The other male stated with a flirtatious smile. Sora really couldn't help but blush. A loud squeal brought the boy away from Riku's stare, and he quickly looked at his female companion who had released Tidus, and was currently standing with her hands clamped tightly together. By the way Tidus was presently sitting on the ground, Sora assumed that the girl did not let him go very gently. He couldn't help but let a smirk develop on his face.

"You guys are seriously so cute together!" Kairi exclaimed not even affected by the fact that her boyfriend was thrown harshly on the ground.

'_I won this round, Tidus.' _The brunet thought as Kairi's attention was once again poured onto him.

* * *

The auburn-haired girl tapped her fingers against her side as she exhaled a long sigh. The group had walked along the Boardwalk and even went into a few shops, which Kairi would admit she went overboard a bit at especially with some of the bargains, but now she was hopelessly bored out of her mind. It had completely slipped her mind about the new arcade centre that was recently built on the long street. Of course being the good friend and girlfriend she was, she agreed that her male companions may play a few quick games. She even tried to emphasize the 'few' part but assumed that went unnoticed the way Tidus ran off from her in a hurry. Seriously, it was like this place was a boutique for him.

The acceleration of cars caught her attention and she looked towards the screen that Tidus and Riku were currently using. It had started as a playful who-can-win-the-race competition but quickly grew into more. The boys were in a heated battle with the driving simulators as seen on their serious and determined expressions. During the lapse of the race, the boys had been neck and neck, sharing the first and second place spots. Riku was currently in first place but Tidus' vehicle was quickly catching up.

Sora stood beside Riku, watching the race intently. He was secretly cheering Riku on and was crossing his fingers for the older teen to win. Then he would be able to add another thing he could brag about to Kairi. His boyfriend was even better at video games.

The brunet watched as both boys vigorously changed the gears for their vehicles. Personally, he always played on automatic since he was just plain lazy. The teens were on their final lap and Riku still had the lead. If he got a good enough distance away from Tidus' car, then he would probably win the lengthy race.

Sora could tell that Kairi was bored out of her mind but he just could not go into another dress shop. Besides, he found it amusing how she didn't even realize that her boyfriend was losing the race. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even know what was going on.

The sound of obnoxious, victory music caught Sora's ears and he turned towards the screen. The race was over and the blue car, which Riku had been controlling, had won with the red car, the one Tidus controlled, coming in second place. Sora smiled brightly while watching Riku congratulate Tidus on a good game. He saw Kairi give her boyfriend a hug and decided to do the same. Just for show of course.

Riku was surprised by Sora's quick embrace but composed himself and returned the hug. He could tell that Sora was really happy that he won. Secretly, so was he. He would be damned if he had let Tidus beat him. This was payback for all those times the blond had stolen his favourite toys. They say humiliation is the best revenge and he couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

"Well, are you boys done now with your games?" Kairi asked hopeful.

"Are you kidding," the spiky-haired brunet exclaimed, "we're only getting started." Also meaning he was only starting to show off his "perfect" boyfriend.

"Hey Riku, are you good at the shooter games too?" Sora asked his companion excitedly.

"I would think so."

"Great." The brunet grabbed the older teen's arm and ran to the nearest shooter game. Maybe there was one where he had to shoot the zombies. Those were always fun.

Kairi watched the retreating figures of her friend and his boyfriend. Usually she would be complaining about her utter boredom but this time she saw how happy Sora looked and did not want to ruin that. So instead, she tried to make the most out of the situation.

"Honey, why don't you teach me how to play that dancing game? You know, the one with the arrows."

Tidus reluctantly agreed and they made their way to the far side of the arcade where the dancing platforms could be found.

Sora watched as Riku effortlessly killed every zombie that came into sight. Some he didn't even notice were there, until Riku killed it. He was impressed and now had some great bragging material. Kairi was in for a taste of her own medicine and he would enjoy every single minute of it.

The game ended and Riku implanted his high score into the machine. He had one of the top ten best scores and planned to keep it that way.

"So, you must come here often?" the brunet questioned beside him.

"Yeah, my friends and I like to come here straight from school sometimes and just blow our allowance on the games. My mom says I should use my money wisely but I really have nothing better to do."

"Speaking of your friends, they're coming back today right?"

"Should be. I mean there is school tomorrow and Axel's mom would kill him if he skipped any more classes."

"Is Axel your best friend?"

"Unfortunately. I've known the jerk since elementary school."

"Why do you call him a jerk?"

"Because he is one."

A melody suddenly rang through Sora's ears that he recognized instantly. It wasn't something he would commonly hear but it still was widely known. Riku sighed as the "Ghostbusters" theme began to play on his cell phone. He knew he should have 'accidentally' left it at home today. The ring tone wasn't helping much either. Sora sent him a peculiar glance silently asking about the song. The older teen took out his cell phone and viewed the caller ID.

"How did I know?" he thought aloud to himself. He turned to the brunet to quickly explain the meaning of the song.

"It's sort of an inside joke between my friends and I. One day I got really drunk and just began to sing the Ghostbusters theme. I know this because my idiotic friends decided to film me doing it."

The brunet slowly nodded as Riku finally flipped his phone open to answer.

"What do you want Axel?" he stated bored.

"**Hey Riku! Did you miss me?"**

"No." Axel was not even affected by Riku's answer and began to speak to the boy anyways.

"**Well, I'm just calling since I haven't been able to call you until now and I really wanted to finish our conversation from this morning."** Riku noticed the sly tone his friend was using and did not like it one bit.

"Really, because I thought we were finished. Now if you would excuse me, I-"

"**Wait! Don't hang up. I know where you live so if you don't want me coming over there as soon as I'm back in town, you better stay on the phone."**

"Idiot, I'm not even home right now."

"**Oh really, where are you then?" **The devious tone was back, which Riku was quickly becoming annoyed at.

"Why do you suddenly care about my whereabouts?" Riku asked suspiciously.

The brunet watched silently as his companion had a small argument with his friend, Axel. He could tell that the silver-haired male was promptly becoming annoyed. He had to admit that he was curious as to what they were talking about.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Kairi and Tidus vastly approaching them. Based on the smile she presently had on, he knew she had news about something and it most likely concerned him. Or the fact that she just got an evil, sneaky little dog, but that just happened once. He shuddered at the memories of that horrifying day. He will most likely be traumatized for the rest of his life.

"**What's wrong with suddenly caring about where my friend goes?"** Axel said on the other line of the phone.

"Usually nothing for a normal person, but you aren't exactly normal."

Kairi ran up to her brunet friend excitedly. She just needed to go someplace more exciting since even after playing a few rounds of that dancing game she was still completely bored, and it wasn't the fact the she was terrible at the game either. She noticed that Riku appeared to be on the phone and hoped he would be finished soon so that they could go.

"Guess what Sora," she began, "Tidus just got a great idea."

"Okay, well tell me after Riku gets off the phone so we both can know." He silently prayed that this idea had nothing to do with shopping, some sort of romantic comedy film, or a rottweiler named Sparky.

"Who's he talking to anyways?"

"A friend."

Riku really wanted to hang up but manners told him to be better than that. After all, it was still considered rude even if the person was being really annoying at the moment.

"**Hey Riku, I hear voices. Who are you with?"** Axel's voice asked over the phone. The redhead's question seemed innocent but Riku saw right though it. Axel was trying to find out something, and he had a feeling he knew exactly what it was.

Riku noticed that Kairi and Tidus were with them once again. _'Just great.' _He couldn't exactly lie or Kairi will be very suspicious and Sora very pissed.

"I'm with…"

Riku knew Kairi was listening in even though she tried to act nonchalant. He saw right passed her façade. He had to think fast if he did not want to embarrass Sora. They were doing so well already on this 'double date' and he did not want to ruin it. Perhaps a little humiliation on his part wouldn't hurt. It wasn't like Axel was right in front of him at the exact moment. He could even hang up and turn off his phone for the rest of the day if he really wanted to. For some reason, though, Riku knew he wouldn't do that. So, instead he just let out a long sigh and answered Axel's question.

"I'm with my…boyfriend."

* * *

**A/N:** I finally had time to finish this chapter so yay! I really do have the ghostbusters theme on my cell, only I put it on willingly. ;)

_**TheDarkTraveller**_


	6. Pretend You Still Need Me

**Disclaimer:**** I ****do not**** own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters used. I also ****do not**** own the game Cranium. **

**Warning:**** This story will contain male/male pairing(s).**

**Pairings:**** Riku/Sora, Tidus/Kairi **

**A/N:**** Most likely some OOC and slight Tidus bashing. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Pretend You Love Me**_

_**Chapter Six: Pretend You Still Need Me**_

Shadows loomed over the island as an overcast of clouds came into view. The temperature had dropped a few degrees but it was not much to affect the residents, as the humidity from the day still lingered in the air. The dark clouds swept overhead ready to let the water drops release at any given moment. The residents hoped that the excruciating heat wave would finally be over with this passing shower. With the rates and usage of the air conditioning systems, many still wondered how a blackout had not affected them yet. The population of the island was not exactly large enough to require a large power station.

A scowl appeared on the brunet's face as he looked up at the darkening sky. It wasn't that he disliked rain showers, it was just he did not like being caught in one. The idea of having to probably walk home with wet clothes and his unruly hair sticking to all the wrong places, just did not appeal to his current predicament. The young teen glanced towards his left where Riku was currently walking along beside him. The boy had been relatively quiet the entire time after they had left the arcade.

'_It was right after he finished talking to his friend on the phone.' _Sora thought while gazing intently at his companion, hoping that the intense stare would somehow give him the ability to read minds. The spiky-haired teen just sighed before looking back ahead where his best friend and her boyfriend were having an animated chat. Apparently Tidus had this great idea but with the rain approaching Kairi thought it would just be better to do an indoor activity. She never did mention what Tidus had suggested in the first place and he couldn't have been happier. Sora found Tidus to be as interesting as a pencil…unsharpened.

The quartet continued to walk in the direction of Kairi's house. That was the indoor activity she suggested. Of course she has the largest collection of romantic comedies known to man, and Sora just knew that she was planning a movie marathon complete with one of her many board games. Sora inwardly cringed at the thought. As long as the board game was not Twister he would be happy. He didn't need anymore awkward moments today, especially with Riku. Speaking of the boy, Sora glanced one more time at the silver-haired teen who had still not said a word. The brunet wondered if the boy was even blinking. He sighed for what seemed liked the thousandth time in one hour before returning to his thoughts.

"You know, you looking at me and sighing is not going to make the situation any lighter." Sora almost jumped at the sudden comment before looking at Riku. At least he knew that the boy still had a voice.

"Sorry." The brunet said quietly while looking down embarrassed. He should have been more discreet while being consumed in his thoughts.

The older teen stayed silent, appearing to go back to wherever his mind was before. Sora felt like he should start up a conversation with the other male, perhaps about his earlier conversation with his friend. That seemed to be the source of his thoughts but Sora knew that prying might just make the older teen annoyed and irritable. He did not want that, especially with Kairi present. The brunet just decided to remain quiet after a long mental debate with himself. However, there was something that he and the silver-haired male both had in common at the moment, and that was their thoughts.

'_Are relationships supposed to be this complicated?' _

Kairi stared back at both males walking alongside each other with confusion evident in her eyes. They have both been relatively quiet ever since they left the arcade, especially Riku. She didn't want them to know that she noticed so she acted the same, but she wasn't dumb. Something was up between the two. Just a few hours ago they were talking like they were the best of friends and now they barely said two syllables to each other.

"Is everything okay?" Her boyfriend asked beside her, clearly worried about her actions.

"Huh?" Kairi replied quickly as she snapped back to reality from her thoughts.

"You got really quiet all of a sudden."

"Oh, you know, just thinking about stuff. I have so many ideas on what we can do! This is going to be so much fun!" Tidus just smiled at her since she was once again acting like her _usual_ perky self. He continued walking while talking about how his latest blitzball game went. Kairi just vaguely listened before her thoughts consumed her once again. She glanced back at the two teenage boys before giving Tidus a nod, indicating to him that she was paying attention.

'_I wish you would just talk to me like you used to Sora. A girl can only use her instincts for so long.'_

* * *

The blond picked up another cookie from the plate while watching as many emotions changed on his friend's face. There was initially confusion, followed by bewilderment, then amusement and finally an illegible look as an evil, sinister grin was left on the red-head's face. He had been staring at his cell phone the entire time which made the blond even more curious. Especially since he knew who he had been talking to.

Axel couldn't help but have a smirk plastered on his face. He had definitely heard Riku correctly. The silver-haired teen was indeed not alone at the moment, in fact he was hanging out with his so called 'boyfriend'. Of course at first he was beyond confused. He thought that maybe the reception on his phone was crappy but he couldn't deny what he heard. In fact, Riku had hung up as soon as he released that little bit of information. The teen didn't even bother with a good-bye or anything. This made Axel even more curious and dare he say, amused. Yes, Axel was very interested as to what Riku was doing on the mainland right now.

He did wonder why Riku wanted to keep it a secret though. Although the spiky red-head had to admit that it wasn't that shocking to hear that Riku was dating another male. What was shocking was hearing him call his male companion his boyfriend. A boyfriend would imply a commitment to that one person and Riku wasn't really the commitment type. Sure he has dated people before, but none of them ever truly turned long-term.

'_How did this guy manage to make Riku stay with him?'_

Then quite an intriguing thought slipped into the handsome red-head's mind. Riku would probably not want many people to find out about his tiny secret since he was hesitant to even tell Axel himself. Therefore, Axel could use this piece of information for his own benefits. He knew that this would mean he would be blackmailing his own best friend, but he really wanted to see how far he could use it against Riku. He may even get some free ice cream out of it.

A dark grin spread across his face as soon as the thoughts entered his mind. He chuckled before placing his cell phone back into the back pocket of his jeans. Axel looked up and noticed his friend, Demyx, looking at him one eyebrow raised in confusion, and half a cookie in his mouth.

"Well, what did Riku say? Is he meeting us at the harbour or what?" Demyx finally asked after swallowing the cookie he had in his mouth.

Axel looked at his blond friend in amusement with the sinister smirk still on his face. Demyx felt nervous under Axel's gaze and began to move his feet from side to side. The red-head opened his mouth preparing to say something to the nervous blond before he was interrupted by a new feminine voice that had just entered the room.

"Bad news guys. The ferry has been cancelled because of an oncoming rain shower. We'll have to wait a bit before we can get back to the mainland. You should inform Riku, Axel. I guess we'll have to see him at school tomorrow instead." The petite blonde stated before exiting the room.

Demyx watched as Axel showed slight disappointment before grabbing a cookie and taking a large bite out of it.

"Are you going to call Riku again?" he asked, still curious about what their previous conversation was about.

"Nah, I'll let him have his fun. Now where do you suppose Naminé hid the other cookies?"

* * *

Deep, ocean blue eyes watched as the seconds ticked by slowly on the large clock hanging on the wall. The brunet would look away every few seconds but would quickly return his attention back to the clock. Through this repeated process, his mind was able to reach one simple conclusion.

'_Time really does stand still at Kairi's house.'_

Said girl was currently in her own thoughts as she watched the actions of all the guests in her home. Her boyfriend was currently checking his voice mail on his cell phone, which she did not understand why since she's probably the only one to actually leave him messages. Her best friend found that old clock in her living room to be the most interesting thing in the world at the moment and continued to just glance at it, trying to hide the fact that he was but she saw right through him. And last but not least, the new visitor to her home was still silent and still appeared to be deep in thought. She was beginning to wonder if that was everything the silver-haired male new how to do.

An idea struck the girl's mind and she clapped with excitement to gather the three male's attention. Tidus looked at her expectantly; he was probably feeling as awkward as she was at the moment. Sora appeared relieved and Riku still appeared to be contemplating something. She was beginning to get really worried about him. His behaviour from this morning had changed so quickly she did not even realize something happened to trouble him in the first place.

"Why don't we play a board game? I have tons of them and I'm sure it'll be fun." Kairi stated before running up the staircase towards her room, not even waiting for the responses of the boys. Silence roamed over the males as they waited for the auburn girl to return.

Kairi walked into the silent room and almost sighed at the silence. If there was one thing she was good at, it was breaking the ice.

"Okay guys," she began while plopping the games onto the table placed in the centre, "choose one to play." Her guests just looked at her expectantly causing Kairi's frustration to increase with them.

'_Oh for heaven's sake! Men, why do they have to be so damn impossible?!'_

The only female of the group put on a pseudo smile to cover up her frustration and decided to just pick any game at random. Preferably one that involved teamwork. Lots of it. Kairi picked up one that managed to catch her eye. She had a plan, a practically flawless one at that. A few minutes playing this game and everyone would be once again enjoying the day with laughter and merriment. Or so help them, she will botox smiles onto their faces.

She smirked as she held up the board game that would make all her wishes come true. Sora looked confused until he saw the displayed worlds of _Cranium_ plastered all over the box. He visibly cringed which caused his companion to look at him questioningly, before realizing just how evil Kairi's smirk looked.

Kairi began to set up the game onto the centre table after removing the other board games off of it. She decided that she and Tidus would be on one team and Sora and his boyfriend on the other, as it made the most sense. She picked the red pawn for her team and the blue pawn for Sora's team. After placing both pieces at the starting positions, she made sure all the cards were set up properly on their respected colours and gave all four piles of cards a good shuffle.

"I assume everyone here has played Cranium before." Kairi said while shuffling the last deck and placing it on the red colour-coated area. Riku and Sora both nodded while Tidus felt playful and decided to have some fun with his girlfriend. He raised his hand which caused Kairi to glance at him before giving him an annoyed look.

"Honey, you're the one who taught me how to play so don't even try to be funny right now." Tidus chuckled nervously at the deathly serious expression Kairi was sending his way. He quickly put down his arm. Sora inwardly smirked, he loved seeing Tidus frightened and convinced himself a long time ago that it did not make him a bad person. Glancing to his side, he noticed that Riku also appeared amused.

"Now since it's my game, I think that me and Tidus should go first." Sora just nodded as he really couldn't care at the moment. The auburn girl excitedly grabbed the colour-coated die and rolled it. The green side of the die was facing upwards. Kairi shrieked in excitement and grabbed a green card from the immense pile. She quietly read over the card before handing it to Tidus to do the same.

"One of us has to be a performer and silently act out clues so that the other team member can guess the answer." Kairi explained to the other team what their task was. "Let me be the performer Tidus!" Tidus just shrugged as his girlfriend grabbed the card from him. Riku and Sora just silently watched, interested as to what Kairi has to act out.

"Okay, the hint is activity." Tidus nodded in understanding before Sora began the one minute sand timer. Kairi thought for a few minutes before beginning her clues. She began by pretending to get on something with her feet and then be appearing to whip the air. Tidus just raised a brow in confusion. Even Sora and Riku were confused. Kairi then got another idea and appeared to be shivering while still whipping something. Sora was still confused and was caught off guard when Riku leaned in and whispered the words _dog sledding_ into his ear. The brunet did not have much time to react since he noticed that the sand in the timer had run out already.

"Time's up Kairi." His best friend looked at him before staring at the stationary sand in the timer. Her eyes widened and she pouted in disappointment.

"Tidus, how could you not get it!" She exclaimed in frustration.

"I seriously have no idea what you were acting out!" the blond male stated defensively.

"It was dog sledding! I was on a sled, commanding the dogs to go faster and was cold. What's not to get?" The statement caused Tidus to also stand so that he was practically eye level with Kairi.

"What are you implying?"

"Sometimes you can be a real airhead, Tidus."

"Our loss had nothing to do with my lack of intelligence but with your lack of acting skills!" Kairi was about to retaliate but Sora decided to step in before things got weird. They would never talk to each other like this, especially not in front of him.

"Hey guys it's okay. We just started the game so there will be many opportunities to try again." The brunet said hoping to calm the feuding couple down. He assumed it worked since both sat back down quietly and Kairi placed her green card at the bottom of the pile.

The girl handed the die to Sora from across the board and he quickly rolled it, hoping that it would break some of the newly formed tension in the room. The red side of the die was left facing the ceiling.

'_Great, I hate the red cards. I always lose.' _

Sora reluctantly picked up the red card and read the question printed onto it. After rereading it about ten times he gave up. The red cards were always about knowledge and facts, two things which weren't exactly his strengths.

"Can I read it?" his companion asked. Sora smiled and passed it to Riku, watching as the other male's facial expression did not even falter as he read the question.

"Well Sora, what's the question? You didn't even let Tidus and I hear it." Kairi asked, breaking the silence she had been holding for the past few minutes.

"It's a multiple choice question," Riku began, "the question is, which city is located on two continents. Niagara Falls, Cairo, Istanbul or Havana."

"Wow that sounds hard. I have no idea."

"Shocker." Tidus whispered sarcastically beside her. She heard him but chose to ignore him in order to keep the peace. Instead she started the timer for the boys.

Sora turned towards his partner whom appeared to be in deep thought again. They still had time but no matter how much time he took he did not know the answer.

'_Who the heck would build a city on two continents anyway?!'_

"Istanbul." Riku stated quickly, disrupting the solitude. Sora looked at him questioningly as to what he was talking about.

Riku raised a silver brow at the brunet's expression. "The answer is Istanbul." Kairi seemed surprised herself since only a few seconds had passed since she started the timer.

"Is that the answer you both agree on?" She asked.

Riku looked at Sora who just shrugged. "I guess."

Riku handed the red card to her so that she could check the answer. Sora watched as she appeared surprised once again before giving them both a smile. "Congrats, that's right."

Riku just smiled and moved the blue pawn to the nearest red coloured area. Sora watched in bewilderment.

"How did you know that?" he finally asked the silver-haired male.

Said male just shrugged. "I remember hearing that it is split between Asia and Europe," Riku gave him a flirtatious smile before continuing, "I guess that was your geography lesson of the day."

Sora blushed and looked away flustered.

'_Holy cow! My boyfriend is sexy and smart!'_

* * *

Emerald eyes gazed outside the small cottage where the rain drops have recently begun to pick up speed. He could hear the fast hums of the drops onto the roof. His mind was elsewhere, however, which was further proven by the charming smirk on his visage.

"You know, you're really starting to scare Demyx." A hearty, feminine voice broke him out of his trance which cause him to pout. He liked having all the devilish thoughts cloud his mind. It actually gave him something to do until they got back to the mainland.

The girl noticed that Axel would not be responding anytime soon and decided to just continue. "What has gotten you in this mood anyways? Apparently it happened right after you finished talking to Riku. What exactly did you two talk about?"

The red-head just gave her an innocent smile while putting on his best whatever-do-you-mean face. His blonde companion did not fall for it and silently demanded an explanation. Axel's expression faltered after a few seconds and he turned serious, something he only does when he actually was having thoughts provoke him.

"Hey Naminé, do you think Riku's lonely?" The blonde girl appeared stunned for a moment before a sentimental expression found its way onto her face.

"Why are you asking something like that all of a sudden?" Axel just shrugged and continued to gaze out the window.

"Well, I don't think he is. I mean he has his friends and family constantly around him. Why would you think he was lonely? Did he tell you something?" Naminé began to show worry for her friend. If Riku was feeling lonely he would have said something right?

Axel shook his head. "No, he didn't say anything. It's just…" Naminé waited for him to continue but he didn't seem to be starting again anytime soon. She was about to question him until he spoke once again.

"You dated him, right? Did he always enjoy your company?"

"Axel that was back in middle school."

"What's your point?"

Naminé sighed before giving in. "I guess. We both enjoyed each other's company but we found out that we were more comfortable being friends than an actual couple. He's like a brother to me. You know all this so why bring it up?"

"I think Riku wants that again. I mean only with someone else. You know, be an actual couple and not just go on a few dates or fool around."

"So that's what you mean by him being lonely." The blonde girl now pondered her friend's thoughts more thoroughly. If Riku did want a girlfriend again he could easily get one. It wasn't like girls ignored him, quite the opposite really. Girls were constantly trying to get Riku's attention. Even some boys were known to try and get the silver-haired male's interest.

"Axel, is that what you two were talking about before?"

"Sorry Nam, but I can't reveal that information." Axel stated cockily with his trademark grin on his face.

'_So much for having a serious conversation for once.' _The blonde girl thought.

"Whatever. The rain should stop soon so make sure you have everything packed. We are not coming back for anything. Understood?"

"Yes, mother." Axel said while rolling his eyes. Naminé gave him an annoyed glance which caused the red-head to raise his hands in defence and offer peace.

"Come on don't be like that, Nam." He went to embrace the blonde girl who resisted at first but later gave in. Axel was unusually sentimental today and she would enjoy it for the time being. As soon as those thought left her mind, however, the annoyed expression was once again placed on her face.

"Hands above the waist Axel!"

The red-head just smirked.

* * *

Kairi did not know what was worse at the moment; having a boyfriend who was actually clueless about everything or presently failing at her favourite board game. Tidus was currently acting out another activity but quickly stopped once he noticed that time had run out. He looked disappointed but the girl couldn't care less at the moment. They were losing because of him!

Kairi held out her hand to stop Tidus from talking. "I don't even want to know what you were trying to do." Tidus just glared at her before taking his seat.

"Our turn!" Sora exclaimed while snatching the die off the board. Riku just smiled at his companion's enthusiasm. They were currently in the lead and it appeared that the game was most likely going to be their win. Even Riku was excited. His previous thoughts were now in the deep recesses of his mind and his only motive was to please Sora. The brunet wanted to win so that was what he was working on. His brain was finally being put to a good use. He would also get to put Tidus in his place, but that was just a perk.

The die rolled across the board and revealed the colour blue upright. A smile once again found its way onto Kairi's face. The blue cards represented creativity and drawing abilities. Since Riku had solved the previous challenge it was Sora's turn, an unwritten rule they had created for the game. She knew that Sora was not exactly talented in the visual arts. Hopefully this would help the red team try to catch up to the blue team.

"Oh, I love the blue cards! Sketching is so much fun!" she exclaimed.

Sora appeared uneasy. The challenge required him to draw clues so that his partner could guess whatever the answer was. The catch was that his eyes had to be closed while sketching.

"Come on Sora, you can do it." Riku smiled encouraging at the brunet which caused Sora to return the smile. Riku's smiles were always contagious.

"The hint is thing." Sora stated before closing his eyes and pressing the pencil against the sketchpad. Kairi started the timer and Sora began drawing.

'_Drawing is hard with my eyes open! How am I supposed to do it with my eyes closed?!'_

Riku watched as a messy oval shape appeared on the paper followed by a sketchy rectangular shape underneath. The two shapes weren't connected but Riku assumed Sora had wanted them to be. The brunet paused for a moment while hovering to one side of the oval. He began to draw specks with his pencil that appeared to be falling and little rectangular and square-like objects. Since Sora couldn't see, Riku also presumed that whatever the other boy was drawing was supposed to be throughout the messy oval. He thought for a quick moment before an idea came to him. It was worth a try.

"Is it a-"

"Sorry time's up!" Kairi quickly exclaimed after watching the timer intently for a full minute.

Sora opened his eyes to see what he had created and almost cringed. What he was visualizing did no look like that at all.

"Riku was about to say something, though."

"Sorry Sora, I don't make the rules."

Before anyone could respond she grabbed the die and rolled it hard across the board. The colour yellow faced upwards at her. Yellow cards had to do with words in every way, shape or form. She thought she would be able to handle it. Tidus grabbed the yellow card before she could and began to read it. He had been doing that for the past couple of rounds. It happened right after his 'we're a team speech'.

After a few seconds, Kairi grew anxious and took the card from Tidus' clutches, who did not appreciate the gesture whatsoever.

"Read the card aloud, Kairi." Sora said teasingly.

"We have to determine the correct definition of the word. The word is _sororal_ and our definition choices are either exhausting, chorus of women, sisterly or miserable toothache."

"Well you two better start thinking." Sora stated before starting the sand timer.

Kairi was not about to admit defeat but she had no idea about what the answer could be. She was usually very good at spelling and grammar in general but right now she was stumped. Her partner was no help either as he appeared just as confused as she was. She watched helplessly as the sand drained to the bottom of the glass timer.

"Time's up!" Sora practically shouted as the last bit of sand hit the bottom. Kairi had to resist glaring at her friend but knew he was just getting back at her.

Tidus sighed while placing the yellow card back in the pile. For once he would actually like to win a game. Kairi was so competitive sometimes that she lost sight of what actually mattered.

"This is pointless," Tidus said while standing up and stretching, "I'm going to get a snack."

"What you can't leave now! What if the next card is an all-teams activity?! You can get a snack later." The boy's girlfriend exclaimed while he began his trek towards the kitchen.

"So, they'd still win anyways. Face it Kairi, we already lost." With that said, Tidus walked out of sight and into the adjacent kitchen.

Kairi, upset and frustrated at her boyfriend not cooperating, raced into the kitchen after him. Riku and Sora were left alone in the living room to wonder what exactly had just taken place. Sora was more confused than the other male since he had never seen Tidus and Kairi act this way towards each other before.

* * *

The pretty, auburn girl stomped into the kitchen and watched her boyfriend snack on some chips, barely acknowledging she had even entered the room.

"What was that all about? We're supposed to be a team, remember Tidus?"

"Really because in there it seemed like you were calling all the shots. I barely got a chance to read what we had to do before you'd take over."

"But-"

"How do you expect me to help you when I don't even know what the hell I'm doing!"

Kairi could tell that Tidus was upset but she didn't care. Right now she was fuming and did not even bother admitting that they never spoke this way to each other before.

"Well maybe if you were more willing to participate I wouldn't have to take the lead. You did not even try in there!"

"Yes I did! I just wasn't good enough for you. Nothing ever is!"

Kairi was speechless but soon her anger was all she could think about. Everything inside her was eager to get released. She wasn't even sure if the game was the only thing that seemed to fuel her rage anymore.

"If you don't meet my expectations, apparently, then why are you still here!"

Tidus looked at her, anger evident in his eyes and equally in hers.

"I don't know." The blond said softly, almost like a whisper, before darting past her, into the hall and out the door. The door shook for a few seconds from the pressure before returning to normal. Kairi stared ahead at the wall with the same intense expression she gave Tidus. Emotions that she had been covering up for too long began to surface, with or without her consent. Before she knew it or even control it, her vision became blurry and she felt her cheeks become wet.

* * *

Sora and Riku were having an animate conversation just like the previous day. The brunet noticed that the other male was slowly returning to his previous self from this morning, including all his innuendos and quirky remarks. Sora didn't realize how much he missed the talkative Riku until he was actually gone.

"You know, I was never able to actually pass that game since-" Sora's input was cut off by the argument he undeniably heard coming from the kitchen, where Kairi and Tidus just happen to be at the moment. Judging by Riku's sudden mood change, the brunet could tell he noticed too.

"How do you expect me to help you when I don't even know what the hell I'm doing!"

Sora and Riku just continued to stare at the doorway leading to the kitchen. Every few seconds they would glance at each other both wondering if they should interfere.

"Well maybe if you were more willing to participate I wouldn't have to take the lead. You did not even try in there!"

Sora had never heard Kairi raise her voice at Tidus like this before, or even at anyone for that matter. She was genuinely a kind person, who didn't really need to use her voice to get her point across.

"Yes I did! I just wasn't good enough for you. Nothing ever is!"

Riku didn't like how their conversation was turning. Tidus was taking everything out on Kairi which he knew was wrong.

"If you don't meet my expectations, apparently, then why are you still here!"

Sora gasped. They had gone from a great morning to an awkward midday, which then lead back into a wonderful afternoon. What was going to happen now? He really did not want the awkwardness to return.

Riku and Sora could not hear the rest of the conversation as it had gotten quiet, but were quickly jolted in surprise by Tidus' fast strides out of the house. They both watched as the door vibrated for a moment before returning to normal.

"Kairi." Sora said worriedly, with the need to protect surfacing. Riku watched as Sora quickly got up and practically ran to where his friend was. Through the silence that had now enveloped the house, he heard quiet sobs and soothing words coming from the kitchen.

With determination, he quietly but hurriedly stepped out of the house and caught sight of someone walking away hastily. He narrowed his eyes at the blond mass in the distance and hurried to catch up to it.

* * *

Sora stood in a tight embrace with the girl who had been his best friend since as long as he could remember. Her sobs and the echoes of rain drops on the roof were the only sounds breaking the silence of the house. Even with their not-so-great friendship during the last few months, he would not be letting go anytime soon. She needed him and he'd be damned if he weren't there for her.

_**

* * *

**_

I'm terribly sorry for the delay of this chapter but some family matters came up that needed my attention. They haven't exactly been resolved so I thank you in advance for your patience. I'll try to have the chapter available as soon as possible.

Your reviews have given me motivation so thanks again. :)

And you could probably tell that this chapter did have a bit more serious moments in it than others and a bit more about Riku has been revealed.

TheDarkTraveller


End file.
